Girl's Days
by ChenLin21
Summary: "Oppa, jeongmal saranghae,"—kata yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun menyatakan cintanya pada teman sekelasnya Park Chanyeol. "OMONA ! BYUNBAEK NOONA, JINJJA ?" seru Park Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya yeoja di depannya. Bagaimana kisah-kisah cinta para yeoja manis itu—mari di tengok. [EXOFIC : ALL OTP / UKE!GS/ ROMANCE / HUMOR] (UPDATE CHAPTER 7 !) RnR :)
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

**Title : Girl's Days**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : EXO, and another SM artist**

**Genre : Romance, fluff, Humor**

**Pairing : OTP**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

**Warning : All Uke is Gender Switch !**

**Summary : "Chanyeol-ah, jeongmal saranghae,"—kata yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun menyatakan cintanya pada teman sekelasnya Park Chanyeol. "OMONA ! BYUNBAEK NOONA, JINJJA !?" seru Park Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya yeoja di depannya. Bagaimana kisah-kisah cinta para yeoja manis itu—mari di tengok. [EXOFIC : ALL OTP / UKE!GS/ ROMANCE / HUMOR]**

* * *

**INTRODUCTION :**

**Xiumin**

Kelas : 12-A

Ekskul : Marching Band

Xiumin atau nama korea-nya adalah _Kim Minseok_ ini blasteran _Chinese_ dan _Korea_. Parasnya yang manis, sering disangka sebagai _Sohee – Wonder Girls_. _Yeoja_ ini selalu terlihat muda, tidak sebanding dengan umurnya. Xiumin selalu membuat para _namja-namja_ di sekolahnya, gemas dengannya. Tidak ada yang tahu jika ia sebenarnya memiliki suara emas, hanya saja ia malu untuk menunjukkannya.

**Xi Luhan**

Kelas : 12-A

Ekskul : Cheerleaders

Luhan, _yeoja_ yang pindah dari _Beijing_ ini mendapatkan kesempatan untuk _Student Exchange_ selama setahun. Walau, ia seorang yang berketurunan _Chinese_, tetapi lafal bahasa korea-nya sangat jelas dan lancar. Tak heran, hampir setiap hari Luhan merental DVD drama korea. Ia cukup akrab dengan teman-teman di sekolahnya. Hanya dalam waktu sebulan, ia menjadi idola para _namja_ karena wajahnya begitu manis dan sikapnya begitu lugu.

**Zhang Yixing**

Kelas : 12-B

Ekskul : Dance

Senasib dengan Luhan, ia mendapatkan kesempatan _Student Exchange_ selama setahun. Pada awalnya, ia tidak memiliki teman karena ia masih belum terbiasa dengan bahasa korea—walau ia cukup lancar, namun ia tidak percaya diri. Sampai Kris mengajaknya berbicara, lama kelamaan ia berani berbicara dengan teman sebaya-nya. Meski ia terlihat malu-malu dengan orang yang baru ia temui, ia justru bisa akrab dengan kaum _namja_ ketimbang kaum _yeoja_. Contohnya, Jongin dan Sehun.

**Byun Baekhyun**

Kelas : 11-A

Ekskul : Paduan Suara

_Yeoja_ ini selalu menggagumi Jongdae karena seniornya selalu baik padanya dan mengajarinya bagaimana bernyanyi baik. Ia selalu sebal dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang selalu menertawakannya. Byun Baekhyun selalu di ejek Chanyeol sebagai _BaekLiner_, karena selalu merapikan garis matanya dengan Eyeliner sebelum pelajaran di mulai. Baekhyun selalu dipanggil noona oleh Jongdae dan Chanyeol walau mereka sekelas. Baekhyun juga terlihat modis dan termasuk siswi populer di sekolah.

**Do Kyungsoo**

Kelas : 11-B

Ekskul : Paduan Suara

Sahabat Baekhyun sejak SD, kemana Baekhyun ia akan selalu bersama dengannya. Penuturan katanya selalu sopan dan jarang sekali untuk menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Ia lebih suka memendam ketimbang harus meluapkan perasaannya pada orang lain. Cukup terkenal, karena orang tuanya seorang artis. Walau ia berada di golongan atas, ia tidak sombong dan tak sungkan untuk bersedekah pada orang yang kekurangan dari fisik maupun materi.

**Huang Zi Tao**

Kelas : 10-C

Ekskul : Tumbling, Modelling

_Yeoja_ ini adalah anak dari kolega keluarga Suho dan tinggal bersamanya, karena Tao ingin meneruskan kuliahnya di _Seoul_. Selain itu, ia juga memiliki kontrak dengan sebuah agensi model di Korea. Tao adalah seorang model runway dan beberapa majalah international. Sejak kecil ia sudah memiliki _passion_ di dunia _fashion_ dan _catwalk_. Ia tidak hanya cantik dan manis, tetapi juga anggun. Tak heran, jika semua kaum _namja_ akan segera ber_jaw-drop_ setelah melihat pesona-nya.

* * *

**Kris Wu**

Kelas : 12-B

Ekskul : Basket (Captain)

_Namja _berdarah cina ini adalah salah satu warga Kanada yang memutuskan untuk meneruskan pendidikannya di _Seoul_ atas ajakan sepupu jauhnya, _Kim JoonMyeon_. Dia sudah memiliki bakat dalam olahraga basket dan _rap_ sejak ia tinggal di Kanada. Ia selalu terlihat dingin, padahal ia mempunyai sifat yang lembut—_indeed, sweet inside_. Parasnya begitu tampan sehingga para siswi-siswi jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

**Kim Joonmyeon**

Kelas : 12-B

Ekskul : (Tidak ada)

_Namja _satu ini adalah siswa terkaya di _Seoul Art International School_, dan juga murid teladan seangkatan. Suho atau nama aslinya _Kim JoonMyeon_ ini sangat supel dengan teman-teman di sekolahnya, sehingga ia cukup hafal dengan nama-nama siswa di sekolahnya. Ia selalu ramah pada semua orang, namun jika ia sudah marah—kalian akan tahu apa itu namanya _iblis_. Cukup popular di kalangan _yeoja_.

**Kim Jongdae**

Kelas : 11-A

Ekskul : Paduan Suara

_Namja _ini memiliki wajah yang manis dan lucu, selalu murah senyum sama seperti kakaknya, Suho . Selain itu, ia menyukai dunia seni dan memiliki suara emas bak _Pavarotti_. _Jongdae_ sangat menyukai ketenangan yang dimana ia bisa menghabiskan sepanjang waktunya di perpustakaan. Ia selalu datang dengan sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol yang selalu dijuluki sebagai '_Beagle Line_'. Diam-diam ia banyak _fans _bersembunyi di sekolahnya, sehingga ia tidak tahu bahwa ia memiliki _fans_.

**Park Chanyeol **

Kelas : 11-A

Ekskul : Band

Beda halnya Jongdae yang memilih untuk tenang. Chanyeol justru menjadi _Happy Virus _dimana pun ia berada. Kris selalu menjulukinya sebagai '_King of Reaction_' karena ekspresinya yang cukup _derp_ dan mudah tertawa. Memang dia konyol, tidak untuk saat ia sedang bermain gitar, 180o derajat berbeda dari biasanya. Ia selalu membawa gitar _acoustic_-nya ke sekolah, karena separuh hidupnya ada di gitar kesayangannya.

**Kim Jongin**

Kelas : 10-C

Ekskul : Dance

Layaknya bumi dan langit jika ia harus dibandingkan dengan kedua kakaknya yang murah senyum. Jongin lebih banyak tersenyum tipis atau _smirk_-ria jika ia mau. Bukan berarti, ia _emotionless_ seperti teman baiknya, Oh Sehun. Jika memang ada hal yang sangat lucu, ia pasti akan menepuk keras seseorang di sebelahnya, tidak berpikir siapa yang ada di sebelahnya. Dari sejak dini, ia pun menyukai dunia tari dan menguasainya dengan cepat.

**Oh Sehun**

Kelas : 10-C

Ekskul : Dance

Oh Sehun, si pangeran dingin. Itulah julukan yang tepat untuk pemuda yang tidak pernah jelas kapan ia akan tersenyum. Hatinya memang tersenyum, tetapi tidak untuk raut wajahnya yang selalu dingin. Sehun dan Jongin begitu cepat menjadi idola para _yeoja_ saat hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah. Kulitnya seputih susu, berbeda dengan Jongin yang memiliki kulit _tan_. Ia sama halnya dengan Jongin yang jago dalam hal _dance_.

* * *

Author's Note:

Annyeong haseo, Lin imnida !

:D Ini adalah teaser untuk FF selanjutnya. FF semi-straight LOL kenapa ? para uke ber-gender switch jadi bukan sama OC atau gadis-gadis dari idol lain. Lalu, untuk seragam para siswa-siswi itu klo yang _namja_ itu kayak seragam sekolah di _Growl_ (abu-abu), terus kalo yang _yeoja_ jasnya warna biru tua, terus kemeja putih, dasi pita merah, rok hitam polos. _Mian_, kalau baru teaser soalnya agak sibuk sama kegiatan kampus yang makin hari makin sibuk. =_= agak capek sih ternyata kalau ambil jurusan _Performing Art_, gimana mereka—EXO yang ambil jurusan _Performing Art_ yang punya kesibukan juga di entertain. Lelah pasti.

Ya wess, tancap ke Review ya, Reader. –bbuing bbuing bareng Chen-

XOXO

ChenLin


	2. Chapter 2 : A Meeting in Ceremony

**Title : Girl's Day**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : EXO, and another SM artist**

**Genre : Romance, fluff, Humor**

**Pairing : OTP**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

**Warning : All Uke is Gender Switch !**

**Summary : "Oppa, jeongmal saranghae,"—kata yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun menyatakan cintanya pada teman sekelasnya Park Chanyeol. "OMONA ! BYUNBAEK NOONA, JINJJA !?" seru Park Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya yeoja di depannya. Bagaimana kisah-kisah cinta para yeoja manis itu—mari di tengok. [EXOFIC : ALL OTP / UKE!GS/ ROMANCE / HUMOR]**

* * *

"_Jongdae ! Palli ! Palli !"_ seru _namja _pemilik rambut _short cut_ hitam, berlari menuju ruang audiotarium.

_Namja_ dibelakangnya terengah-engah berusaha menyamakan langkah panjang sahabatnya. Ia mendecak kesal, mengapa temannya mempunyai kaki yang sangat panjang. Begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu audiotarium, terlihat banyak sekali siswa baru dari yang baru naik ke kelas 10 atau yang baru pindah ke sekolah pada tahun ajaran baru.

Park Chanyeol—si jangkung tadi—tersenyum senang melihat adik kelasnya yang manis-manis. Pasalnya, Chanyeol adalah salah satu komite OSIS di Seoul International Performing Art School. Ini adalah tahun keduanya menjadi anggota OSIS. Selain itu, ia juga adalah anggota band yang sangat dikagumi oleh penghuni sekolahnya. Ia bukan seorang vocalist melainkan seorang gitaris. Bahkan ia memiliki begitu banyak fans, baik dari yang penghuni sekolah maupun dari luar.

"Wah ! Lihat-lihat ! Mereka lucu-lucu sekali ! Aigoo !" seru Chanyeol gemas melihat adik-adik kelasnya.

_Namja_ yang di sampingnya hanya menggangguk setuju. Ia kemudian merapikan dasinya yang berantakan dan juga seragamnya, _plus_ topi berstyle _hip hop_ miliknya. Tak lama, seorang _yeoja_ menghampirinya—bukan _yeoja_ biasa, seorang model internasional. Rambut hitam lurus panjang, wajah manis layaknya boneka _panda_ atau memang seperti panda betulan, dan proposi tubuhnya yang tidak kalah dengan _Hyuna_- 4 Minute atau Dasom – _Sistars_ membuat Chanyeol ber_jaw drop_ melihatnya. Demi apa pun, ia belum pernah melihat _yeoja_ sesempurna dan secantik dirinya. Belum lagi, seragam sekolahnya yang sangat cocok dengan tubuh sexy—_oops_, tubuhnya yang sangat amat proposional itu dan sepatu semi _wedges high top Addidas_ berwarna silver membuatnya tampak sangat _fashionable_.

"_Ni hao,_ Jongdae-_ge_," ucap _yeoja_ itu.

"Ah ! Tao-_ah_, Selamat pagi," balas pemuda yang bertopi _hip hop_ itu, _Kim Jongdae_.

Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya jika sahabatnya mengenal seorang _yeoja_ yang _super _cantik ini. Setahunya—ya, setahunya. Jongdae tidak pernah dekat dengan _yeoja_ lain, selain _Byun Baekhyun_, yang juga seorang _primadonna_ di sekolah dan seorang _'junior'_ Jongdae di paduan suara. Menurut Chanyeol sendiri, Jongdae adalah _namja_ yang super malu jika sudah berhadapan dengan seorang gadis. Sekalinya dekat, pasti dijamin akan membuat iri para _namja _lain.

"Mohon bantuannya ya, _gege_," katanya lagi sambil memanggutkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum manis.

"_Aigoo_, Tao-_ah_ tidak perlu sungkan," Jongdae terkekeh.

Yeoja yang dipanggil Tao—atau _Huang Zi Tao_ itu tersipu malu. Memang dulu pernah bertemu dan menjadi teman sejak kecil. Namun semenjak keluarga Jongdae pindah ke Korea, mereka berdua _lost contact_ satu sama lain. Saat Tao mendapat kontrak dengan salah satu agensi model di korea, dan mendengar ia akan tinggal bersama Jongdae membuatnya senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan teman lamanya. Bukan hanya dengan Jongdae tapi juga dengan kedua saudaranya, _JoonMyeon_ dan _Jongin_.

"_Ne, gege_," katanya menurut.

"Sudah sana, masuk ke dalam _hall_," suruh Jongdae lembut.

Tao menggangguk lucu membuat Jongdae terkekeh, sementara itu Tuan Park Chanyeol hanya menahan ekspresi _derp_-nya karena saking gemasnya pada keluguan sang panda cantik dari negri cina itu. Tao melangkah masuk ke dalam _hall_. Setelah Tao menghilang dari hadapan mereka, Chanyeol langsung mencengkram siku Jongdae keras.

"_Mwoya_ ?" keluh Jongdae pada Chanyeol.

"Si-siapa gerangan _yeoja _tadi ?" Chanyeol masih menoleh ke arah Tao yang duduk di bangku _audiotarium_, "Benar-benar wow !"

Jongdae memutar bola matanya, ia sudah bosan dengan sahabat berhidung belang seperti Chanyeol.

"_Oh, _Yang tadi. Itu putri kolega ayahku dan teman sejak kecilku, _Huang Zi Tao_," jelas Jongdae acuh.

"Wah ! Jongdae, kau benar-benar sesuatu ! Kau bisa mengenal _yeoja_ secantik, _Huang Zi Tao_ dan semanis, _ByunBaek_ _noona_." Kata Chanyeol menyikut punggung sahabatnya cukup keras.

Sikutan membuat Jongdae terpaksa menendang bokong Chanyeol dengan keras. Perbuatan kedua _beagle line_ ini membuat siswa-siswi baru terkikik lucu. Dan sejak hari itu, mereka akan terbiasa dengan tingkah _troll_, _derp_, dan berisik ala Chanyeol dan Jongdae.

Sebut saja mereka sebagai badut sekolah.

* * *

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, seorang _namja_ berambut pirang sedang mengamati sesosok _yeoja_ yang sangat cantik dari atas balkon audiotarium dan semua baru mengenalnya yaitu _Huang Zi Tao_. Ia mengangguk puas, melihat _yeoja_ itu menjadi adik kelasnya. Ia mengenal Tao, jelas karena mereka serumah. Ia mengira jika Tao akan sesombong seperti model _runway_ pada umumnya yang sangat centil dan judes. Ternyata Tao justru begitu manis dan pendiam.

_Kris Wu_ sudah mencatat dalam ingatannya bahwa Tao adalah sasaran utamanya untuk dijadikan seorang kekasih. Mungkin terlalu cepat, karena mereka baru saja bertemu. Tetapi Kris sudah menyusun sedemikian rencana bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan hati Tao.

"Kau sedang mengamati apa, _Kris_ ?" tanya seorang _namja_ dengan _orb hitam_ sempurna—_Kim JoonMyeon _atau _Suho_.

Kris tersontak, menoleh ke arah sepupunya.

"Siapa, _Kris Wu _?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hm," Kris melirik lagi ke bangku _audiotarium_ di bawah. Bukan bangku yang ia amati, namun seorang _yeoja_ yang kelewat menarik baginya.

"Oh, si _Taozi_ ?" Suho menebak lirikan Kris.

Kris tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua alisnya seperti '_You-are-right-dude-'_.

"_Man_ ! Pilihanmu memang tepat sekali," Suho menepuk bahu Kris.

"_Well, You are right, dude_. _She is just damn—she is really hot_," ucap Kris yang cukup tergoda dengan pesona Tao.

Karena baru pertama kali, ia terpesona dengan seorang **gadis**. Biasanya—Biasanya nih, dia lah yang membuat orang-orang mati—ralat, pingsan karenanya. Tapi ajaib bin hebat, seorang Tao bisa membuat Kris tidak lepas dari pandangannya. Bahkan sepupunya Suho menggeleng heran melihat tingkah Kris seperti gadis SMA—oh, Suho, kalian masih SMA hanya saja Kris memang bukan seorang _yeoja_—Baik, kita ralat saja kata-kata tadi. Melihat tingkah Kris seperti … ah ! seekor serigala menatap seekor rusa—salah lagi, seekor panda dan siap dilahapnya. Suho berharap jika sepupunya tidak akan 'menelan hidup-hidup' teman kecilnya itu. Bisa-bisa keluarga _Huang_ akan putus hubungan dengan keluarganya. Dan ayahnya akan menyita semua kartu kreditnya beserta dengan tabungannya.

"_Don't dare to touch her while she isn't yours_," kata Suho memperingatkan Kris.

Kris menggangguk cepat. Lalu kembali melirik ke bawah sana.

"_Hey, Suho ! It's your brother_," Kris menunjuk _namja_ berkulit tan itu.

Suho melirik _namja _berkulit tan yang mendapat sambutan meriah dari para _yeoja_ karena ia begitu _sexy._ Dan kalau boleh diakui itu adalah adiknya. Adiknya yang paling _bandit_. Ia cukup bingung kenapa adik-adiknya begitu heboh dan selalu bertingkah. Jongdae sudah jangan tidak tanya lagi, ia adalah adiknya yang paling suka melucu. Ia sangat percaya _happy virus_ milik sahabat adiknya merasuki adiknya, Jongdae yang dahulu memiliki ratusan _aegyo_ untuk menggoda kakaknya untuk membelikannya sesuatu seperti _CD Album Pavarotti_. Begitu Jongdae bertemu dengan Chanyeol, ia mulai jarang _aegyo_.

Bagaimana si adik kecilnya yang baru duduk di bangku kelas 10 itu ? Sambut saja _Kim Jongin_. Si _namja_ yang terkenal di dunia maya karena video _sexy dance-_nya dan beberapa _cover dance_-nya seperti N.O dari BTS. Jadi beberapa siswi baru yang akan menjadi satu angkatan dengannya adalah _fans_ berat Jongin.

"Seperti biasa, _Kim Jongin_. Kau membuat para _yeoja_ itu melolong kepadamu," kata Suho melihat sorakan para _yeoja_ di bangku bawah sana.

"Astaga. Aku heran kalian itu berbeda sekali karakternya. Dirimu itu sesosok _perfect gentleman_, Jongdae-_ah_ tipe-tipe _namja_ manis tapi tukang _troll_ secara bersamaan, dan terakhir _Jongin_. _Man_. Jongin itu bertolak belakang dengan kalian berdua." Kris berkomentar.

"Jongin sifatnya seperti ayahku. Apapun yang ia lakukan pasti terlihat _sexy_," balas Suho.

"_You sure_ ? _Ahjussi_ bukannya _gentle_ ya ? Seperti kamu dan Jongdae ?"

"_Who knows, dude_," Suho terkekeh.

* * *

Semuanya berjalan lancar, namun tidak untuk seorang _yeoja_ yang kebingungan dengan _hangul_ tertera di sekolah barunya. Ia belum tebiasa dengan _hangul_ dan lain-lain. Ia sudah mengitari dari sudut ke sudut sekolah. Ia tersesat, teman-teman.

Ia ingin sekali menangis saat itu. Tidak sampai ia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya. Ia meringis kesakitan, mengelus pelan keningnya. _Namja _di depannya berbalik badan dan menemukan seorang _yeoja_ menunduk.

"_Gwaenchana_ ?" tanya si pemilik suara _bass_ itu.

_Yeoja_ itu mendongak, panik. Ia mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

"Y—Ya," bisiknya, namun dapat di dengar oleh _namja_ bersuara bass itu.

_Namja_ itu melirik _name tag_ _yeoja_ yang menabraknya dari belakang. Tertulis : '_Zhang Yixing_'.

"_Yixing_-_ssi_."

_Yeoja_ itu menatap langsung paras tampan milik _namja _yang ada di hadapannya.

"Benar begitu ? Apa itu nama-mu ?" tanya _namja_ itu lagi.

"_N-ne,_"

"Kau tidak perlu takut," ujar _namja _ itu mengelus poni _yeoja_ bernama _Zhang Yixing_ itu.

Yixing merona dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik rambut coklet panjangnya. _Namja_ itu masih menatap lurus tanpa ekspresi kepada Yixing. Hatinya berkata ia harus tersenyum pada Yixing agar ia tidak membuat _yeoja _itu takut padanya. Namun, apa yang Yixing lihat adalah seorang _namja_ berwajah dingin yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya _namja_ itu lagi.

Yixing terdiam. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan jika ia tersesat. Tetapi ia bingung mengambil kata-kata yang tepat agar _namja_ di depan itu mengerti maksudnya.

"Ah ! Aku tahu ! Kau juga siswi baru kah ?" tebak _namja_ itu dan beruntung itu adalah tebakan yang tepat.

Yixing menggangguk cepat.

"Kebetulan aku juga siswa baru. Biar kuantarkan kau ke sana, _Yixing_-ssi," katanya lagi.

Yixing lagi-lagi ia mengangguk lucu. Dalam hati, _namja_ tersebut ia ingin sekali tersenyum. Namun, otot-otot wajahnya menolak keinginannya.

"_Kajja_,"

_Namja_ itu berjalan tepat di depan Yixing, menuntunnya ke ruang _audiotarium_. Pemilik suara bass itu 2 langkah lebih jauh dari Yixing. Itu membuat Yixing takut tertinggal, ia memutuskan untuk menarik ujung jas milik _namja_ yang menolongnya hari ini. Membuat _namja _itu tersontak dan otomatis menoleh pada Yixing.

"_Em,_ ja-jalannya pelan-pelan," kata Yixing takut-takut.

_Namja _itu menatap gemas Yixing. Betapa lucunya Yixing saat ini. Ia pun membiarkan Yixing menarik ujung lengan jasnya. Mereka pun kembali berjalan ke ruang audiotarium. Selama perjalanan mereka, lama kelamaan tangan Yixing turun sampai di telapak tangan _namja_ itu. Kemudian, tanpa ia sadari ia telah mengenggam tangan Yixing. Genggaman tersebut tidak ada rasa cinta, tapi sebuah tanda perlindungan untuk Yixing merasa nyaman.

Dan Yixing merasakan genggaman itu begitu hangat.

* * *

Beda halnya dengan sahabat Yixing tampak cemas, mondar-mandir tidak jelas seperti menunggu seseorang yang tidak kunjung datang. Ia sudah menelepon selama 3 kali, namun . Sifat _yeoja_ ini membuat Chanyeol penasaraan dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Maaf," ucap Chanyeol.

_Yeoja_ itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna _pirang_ madu, dengan topi _beanie_-nya berwarna _pink_ tua dan seragamnya lengkap tetapi bagian jasnya diganti dengan _cardigan_ yang senada dengan jas sekolanya. Jangan lupa untuk ia memakai _tattoo printed stocking_ bergambar kucing hitam dan sepatu wedges berwarna soft pink. Membuatnya begitu manis. Karena dari tadi ia sudah menjadi sorotan para siswa-siswi di lobby sekolah sampai di depan pintu ruang audiotarium.

"_Ne_ ?" jawab _yeoja_ itu.

"Hm, aku dari komite OSIS. Kulihat dirimu sedikit gelisah, ada apa ya ?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Ah ! Ya, begini. Temanku yang juga dari _student exchange_ sepertinya tersesat. Tetapi saat ku telepon, dia tidak menjawab. Aku takut ia kenapa-napa. Soalnya, dia orangnya sangat pendiam, walau dia lumayan lancar dalam bahasa korea-nya," balas _yeoja_ dengan panik.

"Oh ! Kau anak _student exchange_ itu ? Lafal bahasa korea-mu bagus sekali," Chanyeol mengubah alur pembicaraan.

_Yeoja_ berwajah _Chinese_ ini sedikit dongkol dengan sifat _modus_ salah seorang komite OSIS. Bukannya menolong malah diajak PDKT. Oh _please_, zaman sekarang saling memoduskan ? Tidak zaman lagi, tuan _park_. Jongdae mendengus kesal melihat tingkah kebiasaan Chanyeol. Lalu, menghampiri keduanya.

"_Mian_, _sunbae-nim_. Aku juga anggota OSIS. Kalau mau, biar aku bantu cari. Bagaimana ?" tawar Jongdae.

_Yeoja_ itu menghela nafas lega, setidaknya ada anggota OSIS yang masih berguna. Sebelum ia menjawab tawaran Jongdae, ia melihat sesosok _yeoja_ yang memakai bando mutiara, seragam lengkap, kaos kaki hitam sepaha, dan sepatu _high top_ _adiddas_ berwarna ungu. Ia tidak sendiri, ia bersama dengan seorang _namja_.

—Itu Zhang Yixing !

"YIXING !" seru _yeoja_ _Chinese_ itu menghampiri sahabatnya.

Otomatis, Yixing melepas cepat genggaman dengan orang yang telah menolongnya. Ia senang, ia bisa bertemu dengan sahabatnya. _At last_. Luhan memeluk Yixing erat, lalu melepaskannya cepat.

"Kau kemana saja, _my dear little xingxing _?" Luhan merapikan sela-sela rambut Yixing lembut.

"Aku tersesat, Luhan-_jie_." Ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum.

"Oh begitu !" _yeoja_ bernama _Xi Luhan_ menoleh ke arah _namja_ yang menolong sahabatnya, "AH ! Kau yang sudah menolongnya ? Terima kasih banyak !"

Yixing memanggutkan kepalanya pada _namja _itu, pertanda terima kasih. _Namja_ itu ikut memanggutkan kepalanya dan menepuk bahu Yixing.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, _Yixing-ssi_,"

Begitu _namja _itu pergi. Yixing hanya tersenyum, lalu dengan mengumpulkan segala kekuatannya.

Dan.

"Hey." Panggil Yixing.

_Namja _itu menoleh.

"Aku bukan'_hey'_. Tetapi aku punya nama," _namja_ itu menunjuk _tag name-_nya, "Oh Sehun. Salam kenal."

Lalu. Sehun benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Yixing. Dalam benak Yixing. Ia senang bisa mendapatkan teman selain Luhan. Sehun, ya, dia mungkin seorang _namja_. Tetapi ia menganggap _Sehun_ adalah teman keduanya yang aneh.

Dari kejauhan, Jongdae dan Chanyeol melihat adegan manis tersebut. Jongdae tersenyum puas, _sunbae_-nya bisa menemukan teman sesama _student exchange_ dan tampaknya ada cinta di antara Yixing dan Sehun. Hanya dugaan Jongdae saja. Mungkin dugaannya bisa jadi salah.

"Ayo, Chanyeol, kita ke lantai atas. Sepertinya, sudah mau di mulai _speech_ dari kepala sekolah." Ajak Jongdae.

"_Ne,_" Chanyeol mengikuti Jongdae.

Tiba-tiba seorang _yeoja_ melesat cepat masuk ke dalam ruang _audiotarium_. Namun, niat gagalnya. Ia justru tersandung dan jatuh. Jongdae yang melihat itu, langsung menolongnya berdiri. Beruntung ia memliki sifat _gentle_ seperti _hyung_-nya.

"_Gwaenchana_ ?" tanya Jongdae, membantunya berdiri.

"_Ne,_" ucap _yeoja_ itu.

"Lho,_ Xiumin_-_noona_ ?" ujar Jongdae.

_Yeoja_ yang dipanggil _Xiumin _itu tersontak dan menjauhkan diri dari Jongdae. Yang dijauhkan malah kebingungan. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia didorong.

"_Noona_ ?" panggil Jongdae.

Xiumin melangkah mundur dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam _audiotarium_.

"Dasar _'Sohee'_ KW-_noona_ nggak tahu terima kasih," keluh Chanyeol.

"Dia memang pemalu, kan, Chanyeol ?"

"Iya sih. Wah ! Pagi ini aku sudah banyak menemukan _yeoja_ manis ! Bersyukur aku sekolah di sini," ucap Chanyeol dan terkejut menemukan teman sekelasnya, _Byun Baekhyun_, tepat di hadapannya.

"UWAAA ! HANTU BAEKLINER !" teriak Chanyeol.

"_Ah ! Annyeong, noona_," sapa Jongdae.

Siapa yang tidak tahu _noona_ satu ini. Baekhyun salah seorang _yeoja_ yang masuk dalam lingkaran persahabatan di antara Jongdae dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga seorang _diva_ di sekolah mereka. Ia terkenal memiliki suara indah, sebanding dengan Jongdae. Jika dibilang Baekhyun dekat dengan siapa, Baekhyun menjawab dirinya dekat dengan keduanya. Kalau dengan Jongdae, jika keduanya sedang bersenandung sebuah lagu. Sedangkan Chanyeol, jika keduanya saling meledek satu sama lain.

"_Annyeong_, Jongdae." Balas Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian menatap sinis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tahu kenapa Baekhyun menatapnya sinis. Karena pagi ini, ia sudah ber_jaw drop_ melihat para _yeoja_ yang manis dan cantik. Bersikap modus pada mereka. Sedangkan dia ? Baekhyun malah dikatai hantu _baekliner_. Tidak adil bukan ? Ia berharap Chanyeol semanis—ralat, se_gentle_ Jongdae.

Kenyataannya tidak.

"NOONA ! NOONA ! KITA SUDAH TIDAK KEBURU LAGI ! BICARANYA NANTI SAJA, ANNYEONG !" Chanyeol langsung lari dari pandangan Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

Jongdae hanya _bersweat drop_, melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang tidak bisa dewasa.

"YA ! PARK CHANYEOL ! KEMARI KAU !" Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol dari belakang.

Kemudian, Jongdae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan masuk ke dalam ruang audiotarium

**TBC**

**Annyeong !**

**LIN IMNIDA :DDD **–teriak pake toa-

Bagaimana para reader bagus tidak atau justru kurang ? Hmm… kan pada nanya apa ada crack pair atau justru fix OTP ? dua-duanya, para reader. Crack pair sekedar hint, kalau OTP udah fix. XDD Hahaha. Jadi bagaimana itu aja author's notenya :D

Tolong di review, gomawo :D –bbuing bbuing bring ChenBaekChanyeol-

Thanks to : PandaPandaTaoris, , dewicloudsddangko, Huangmir, Michelle Kim, Dheandini Hunhan's baby, Choi Rai Sa, ByunnaPark, Peachzt, :D

Makasih atas reviewnya :D

ASK ME IF YOU WANT ! OR REQUEST ME VIA PM, Thank you !

XOXO

CHENLIN


	3. Chapter 3 : It's start

**Title : Girl's Day**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : EXO, and another SM artist**

**Genre : Romance, fluff, Humor**

**Pairing : OTP**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

**Warning : All Uke is Gender Switch !**

**Summary : "Oppa, jeongmal saranghae,"—kata yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun menyatakan cintanya pada teman sekelasnya Park Chanyeol. "OMONA ! BYUNBAEK NOONA, JINJJA !?" seru Park Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya yeoja di depannya. Bagaimana kisah-kisah cinta para yeoja manis itu—mari di tengok. [EXOFIC : ALL OTP / UKE!GS/ ROMANCE / HUMOR]**

Ketika pada seluruh siswa masuk ke dalam audiotarium, pembukaan upacara _Opening Ceremony_ pun di mulai dengan _speech_ dari sang kepala sekolah, _Lee Soo Man_. Bukannya memperhatikan pembukaan dari sang bapak kepala sekolah. Baekhyun masih menatap tajam pada Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah Jongdae. Detailnya, Jongdae ada di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Bagai seekor karnivora yang kapan saja akan menerkam korbannya, lalu mencabik-cabik tubuh sang korban. Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar untuk menghabisi Chanyeol saat itu juga.

Sementara itu, Jongdae hanya menjauhkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Ia agak risih dengan pandangan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol ? Sudah tidak heran lagi, jika matanya kemana-mana. Melirik sana-sini, berharap mendapatkan _yeoja_ cantik agar ia tidak bosan dengan acara pembukaan ajaran baru.

Jongdae yang menyadari hal itu, menyikut lengan Chanyeol.

"_Mwo_ ?" bisik Chanyeol pada Jongdae.

"Aku risih dengan tingkah-mu, Chanyeol," balas Jongdae.

"Huh ? Kenapa ? Aku hanya ingin menemukan _noona_ cantik saja,"

Perkataan Chanyeol tadi, membuat Baekhyun semakin geram. Ia pun menjambak keras rambut Chanyeol. Dan Jongdae kembali menghela nafas. Ini akan segera dimulai. Karena satu jambakan, tidak akan cukup bagi Baekhyun. Maka ia lagi-lagi meluncurkan sebuah serangan lagi. Namun, Chanyeol sudah hafal dengan teman manis-nya itu. Ia menangkap langsung kedua lengan Baekhyun yang berontak. Beberapa kali wajah Jongdae terkena hempasan tangan Baekhyun. Beruntung Jongdae bukan orang setega seperti Byun Baekhyun yang akan menindas Chanyeol tujuh hari tujuh malam. Oh, Baekhyun, kalau dirimu kesal mengapa kau tidak menindasnya 1001 malam ? _Okay_, itu berlebihan.

"Aish, _noona_, hentikan !" seru Chanyeol masih berbisik.

"YA ! Salahkan dirimu yang berhidung belang !" balas Baekhyun.

"Hidungku tidak belang, BYUNBAEK NOONA !"

"YA !"

Kali ini suaranya membuat sebagian murid melihat ke arah mereka. Jongdae mulai mengetahui hal tersebut, mulailah ia menjadi penengah. Ia memisahkan keduanya dengan cepat dan sergap.

"Bisakah kalian tenang hanya dalam waktu 40 menit ? Bersabarlah. Setelah ini, silakan kalian ingin cakar-cakaran atau tendang menendang. **Silakan****_. _**Tidak ada yang melarang," perintah Jongdae yang membuat keduanya menunduk takut.

Memang betul Jongdae adalah anak yang ramah, tetapi sekali ada yang membuatnya marah. Rasanya seperti iblis di neraka. Sebetulnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum pernah bertemu iblis neraka tetapi sekiranya begitu lah imajinasi mereka berdua ketika melihat _Kim Jongdae_ murka.

Setelah kata sambutan dari sang bapak kepala sekolah. Majulah seorang pria tampan yang merupakan salah guru di sekolah itu, _Choi Minho_. Beberapa _yeoja_ langsung semangat ketika Minho melangkah naik ke atas panggung dan menerangkan berbagai peraturan sekolah seperti salah satunya, '_jangan mencemarkan nama baik sekolah,'_ dan serangkaian peraturan lainnya yang sekiranya masih normal kepada para siswa-siswi Seoul International Performing Art School.

_Huang Zi Tao_ sangat antusias dengan penerangan Minho di atas panggung dengan tampilan _projector _ di belakangnya. Ia cukup paham dan menyanggupi hal-hal tersebut. Begitu, Minho menerangkan mengenai ekskul, ia bertambah senang karena di sini ia bisa bergabung dengan ekskul _Tumbling_.

_Tumbling_ adalah salah satu olahraga senam lantai yang sudah masuk ke dalam daftar olimpiade. Biasanya, olahraga ini ada sama seperti balet, hanya saja lebih menyerupai akrobatik. Lalu, juga menggunakan alat bantu seperti _whip_ dan bola kecil untuk mempercantik atraksi tersebut. Tao sudah mendalami _tumbling_ sejak ia masih duduk di kelas 6 SD. Namun, sempat berhenti selama setahun karena ia sibukkan dengan jadwal _photoshoot_-nya.

Ia akan menulis dengan pasti dalam formulir pendaftarannya yaitu _Tumbling_.

Setelah kurang lebih 40 menit, upacara tahun ajaran baru berlangsung. _Kim Jongin_ masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Sebelum itu, ia harus mengambil bukunya di lokernya. Ketika ia membuka lokernya, di sebelah lokernya adalah loker _Oh Sehun_. Ia menatap cuek _namja_ berambut pirang di sebelahnya dan menggambil segala kebutuhannya di lokernya. Sama halnya dengan, _Oh Sehun_. Ia hanya menggambil buku-bukunya di loker. Namun tak lama kemudian, beberapa siswi sahut menyahut dan ber_fan-girling_ kepada kedua _namja_ tersebut.

Sehun mendengus kesal, "_Ck. Berisik_,"

"Begitulah sosok _yeoja_ yang mengerikan," gumam Jongin.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin, "Aku tidak bicara padamu,"

"Begitu pula denganku," Jongin membalas lirikan Sehun padanya.

Sehun menatap Jongin dalam diam, begitu pula dengan Jongin. Lalu keduanya menahan tawa masing-masing.

"Kau lucu, _dude_," Jongin menepuk kencang bahu Sehun.

Sehun meringis sakit, "_Ouch_."

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "_Kim Jongin. You ?"_

"_Oh Sehun_,"

Kedua berjabat tangan satu sama lain. _Ya_, Itulah bagaimana mereka menjadi teman dekat. Lalu keduanya masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk bersebelahan. Di depan tempat Jongin duduk adalah meja teman sejak kecilnya, Tao.

"_Annyeong,_ Tao-_ya_," sapa Jongin menggambil sehelai rambut Tao dan mengecupnya.

"Ah, _Annyeong_, _Jonginie_." balas Tao.

Sehun mengerutkan dahi, berpikir apa hubungan Jongin dengan Tao. Mereka tampak sangat dekat. Bukan pacar, karena tidak ada tatapan rasa cinta di antara keduanya. Mungkin saja, semacam teman dekat.

"Tao-_ya_, kenalkan ini, _Oh Sehun_," ucap Jongin, "Dan Sehun, ini _Huang Zi Tao_. Teman sejak kecilku."

Keduanya berjabat tangan satu sama lain. Tao terdiam sejenak, menatap Sehun.

_Tampan_.

Sayangnya, Sehun bukan tipe Tao. Walau ia berpikir jika Sehun itu tampan. _Well, _lihat saja nanti kelanjutannya. Apa memang betul begitu atau justru kebalikannya ? Hanya _Tao_ dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Sementara itu di kelas 12-B, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam pelajaran _Art & Cultural Theory_ di ruang musik. Di sana bersuasana seperti di _studio_ dan ada sebuah _grand piano_ hitam. Mereka sudah masuk ke pelajaran lebih dalam lagi.

"Jadi anak-anak, musik harus memiliki sikronisasi satu sama lain. Jadi, _feel it_ dan curahkan saja," jelas seorang guru bernama _Henry Lau_, "Nah. Siapa yang mau mencoba ?"

Tidak ada. Hening.

"_Hm_, _Yixing_-_xiao jie_."

"_N-ne_, _lao shi_ ?" ucap Yixing.

"Cobalah mainkan lagu ini, _lao shi_ akan mengikutinya dengan biola," perintah Henry, tidak lupa senyumannya yang manis.

Yixing menggangguk patuh, dan duduk di bangku piano. Matanya langsung melirik kertas _partitur_ dengan judul lagu, _Trap_. Ia menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Kemudian tangan lentiknya, menekan lembut namun pasti _tuts _piano tersebut. Lalu begitu Yixing memulai, Henry pun ikut memulai permainan biolanya. Kedua paduan antara murid dan guru ini membuat seisi kelas tercenggang-cenggang. Mereka seperti sudah lama bertemu dan saling bersinkronisasi satu sama lain, padahal sebenarnya keduanya baru bertemu. Alunan piano dan biola tersebut bernyanyi. Indah tetapi tegas.

Ketika selesai, keduanya di sambut meriah oleh seisi kelas. Dan tentu saja, Yixing mendapatkan nilai tambahan A+. Para siswa dan siswi menatap Yixing kagum.

"Jadi, begitu, anak-anak. Salah satu contohnya. Nah, sekarang projek kalian adalah cari kelompok masing-masing terdiri dari 2 orang. Dan tugasnya adalah duet dalam bentuk apa pun, dari menyanyi atau menari. Atau mungkin keduanya. Projek ini akan dilaksanakan, minggu depan. _So, Good luck and class dismiss for today. Thank you,_"

Para siswa-siswi merapikan barang mereka masing-masing. Begitu _Kris Wu_ atau pun _Zhang Yixing_ menuju pintu keluar ruang musik. Keduanya dihadang oleh beberapa teman-teman sekelasnya. Memperebutkan keduanya untuk menjadi _partner_ mereka. Kris sudah terbiasa, tidak untuk Yixing. Ia justru kebingungan. Kris yang melihat itu, menarik tangan Yixing.

"Maaf. Aku dan dia sudah satu kelompok," kata Kris dengan nada dingin, lalu menarik Yixing keluar dari kelas.

Hal itu mendapat sahutan kecewa dari para teman-teman sekelasnya. Setelah jauh dari ruang musik, Kris melepaskan tangannya dari Yixing. Ia menatap Yixing yang masih menunduk. Kris menghela nafas.

"_Kau tidak apa-apa_ ?" tanya Kris dalam bahasa cina.

"_Ni hui zhang hua yi ma_ ?" balas Yixing, dengan matanya yang bersinar layaknya bintang.

"_Ya, aku memang orang cina,"_

"_Oh, syukurlah. Aku kira aku tidak dapat teman orang cina di sini selain Luhan,_" ujar Yixing.

"_Oh begitu. Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku adalah temanmu. Namaku Kris Wu, ni ne ?"_

"_Wo shi Zhang Yixing_,"

"_Salam kenal, xiao xing-xing,_" Kris mengelus poni Yixing lembut.

Yixing terkejut belum ada yang pernah memanggilnya dengan _xiao xingxing_ selain Luhan. Ia juga senang jika ia dipanggil begitu. Karena '_Xiao xing xing_' artinya adalah Bintang kecil. Memang terdengar keanak-anakan namun baginya terdengar manis.

"_Kenapa_ ?" tanya Kris melihat respon Yixing.

"_Mei you. Kau bisa memanggilku, begitu."_ Jawab Yixing tersenyum.

Kris tersenyum puas. Di tahun ajaran baru ini, dia menemukan orang-orang yang menarik.

Siang pun datang, mentari mulai meninggi. Para penghuni sekolah mulai pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Baekhyun melangkah kakinya mantap, mendatangi loker Park Chanyeol. Ia tidak peduli sapaan beberapa _namja_ kepadanya.

"Park Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun dengan nada sadisnya.

Chanyeol tersontak kaget, menutup cepat lokernya. Punggungnya menghalangi pintu lokernya. Berharap Baekhyun tidak curiga apa yang ada di dalam loker tersebut.

"_Waeyo, noona_ ?"

"Hukuman hari ini, kau harus mengantarkanku ke _Lotte Avenue_," titah Baekhyun yang memegang hak penuh Chanyeol untuk tidak pulang.

"_Aigoo, Noona_. Kau masih marah ?" Chanyeol mengambil helm motornya.

Baekhyun menggerutkan dahinya, "Menurutmu saja, Chanyeol ?"

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, "Baik-baik. _Noona_ ke lapangan parkir, nanti ku susul."

"Kau naik apa hari ini ?"

"Motor," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Bawa helm lebih ?"

Chanyeol melirik ke arah lain, "_Em,_ sepertinya ti—tidak—OUCH !"

Sebab kata _Ouch_ yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol adalah karena Baekhyun menginjak kaki Chanyeol dengan ankle bootsnya. Sakit pastinya.

"Jangan bohong, Park Do Bi ! Jangan mengelak hukumanmu sendiri ! Aku akan tunggu di lapangan parkir motor,"

"_Arasso ! Arasso, Noona_ !"

Layaknya bak model _runway,_ Baekhyun berjalan menuju lapangan parkir motor meninggalkan Chanyeol di sana. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas kembali, membuka lokernya. Di sisi pintu lokernya terdapat foto Baekhyun. Ya, dugaan kalian benar. Ia mencintai _yeoja_ tadi, tetapi ia sedih dikarenakan Baekhyun **tidak mencintainya**. Baekhyun hanya menatap Jongdae, lalu Chanyeol menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan perhatian Baekhyun. Walau hal yang dia lakukan sedikit—ralat, sangat konyol, tetapi dengan begini ia menjadi sangat lebih dekat pada Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang lebih tahu mengenai perasaannya, bahkan Jongdae tidak tahu isi hati Chanyeol.

"_Dasar. Kapan kau sadar akan cintaku padamu, bodoh."_ Chanyeol mengecup foto Baekhyun. Mengambil 2 helm dari dalam loker dan juga tasnya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Author's note :

Annyeong, reader XD

Makasih banyak atas respon baik dan antusias dari para reader. Aku jadi cepat untuk mengupdate. Ya udah saya akan jawab satu per satu pertanyaan dari para reader sekalian ya :D

Icecappuchino13 : _Wow, thank you so much_. Hm… Perkiraan kamu hampir benar sih, cuman aku taruh crack pair cuman buat kembangin _chemistry_ yang bagus aja. Akhirnya tetep OTP kok :D

Dewicloudsddangko : XD Wahaha… makasih ! Udah ku update nih ! Semoga suka :D

Michelle Kim : :D hmm… Okok aku udah kasi bumbu HunTao ke FF aku … semoga suka buat ke depannya.

Imeelia : Hahaha XD Semoga suka dengan chapter ini :D

XiuBy PandaTao : Iya, depan2nya Crack Pair tp selanjutnya ttp OTP

Huang Mir : Iya XD OTP kok, cuman hint crack pairnya tp akhirnya juga OTP kok …

Bonggogi : XD LUCUK ? LOL hm … ChanBaek ya ? Hm… semi triangle love. Jadi—ah klo dikasi tau sekarang kagak seru XDDD Oh di sini ByunBaekLiner sekelas ama Chanyeol ama Chen, cuman kan di tanggal lahir ByunBaek bulannya lebih awalkan, si Channie ama Chen manggil si ByunBaek pake noona buat formalitas sama keisengan mereka aja.

Byunna Park : Sabaaaar :D Tenang ka nada ByunBaek yang siap hajar terjang Channie klo dia kenapa-napa. LOL

DheAndini HunHan's Baby : Appa sama Umma ngga akan pisah kok, tunggu prosesnya saja :D

Peachzt : Pasti dong ! :"D semoga suka dengan chapter ini

OH YA BAGI YANG NYARIIN KYUNGSOO KEMANA. DIA CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA BARU MUNCUL ! /dilempar Jongin/

Request Crack pair, available

XOXO

Lin


	4. Chapter 4 : Let's go out together

**Title : Girl's Day**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : EXO, and another SM artist**

**Genre : Romance, fluff, Humor**

**Pairing : OTP**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

**Warning : All Uke is Gender Switch !**

**Summary : "Oppa, jeongmal saranghae,"—kata yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun menyatakan cintanya pada teman sekelasnya Park Chanyeol. "OMONA ! BYUNBAEK NOONA, JINJJA !?" seru Park Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya yeoja di depannya. Bagaimana kisah-kisah cinta para yeoja manis itu—mari di tengok. [EXOFIC : ALL OTP / UKE!GS/ ROMANCE / HUMOR]**

* * *

Huang Zi Tao baru saja keluar dari kelasnya bersamaan dengan Jongin dan Sehun. Kedua teman sekelasnya itu berjalan lebih dulu, saling bercanda satu sama lain. Lalu terpikir dalam benaknya betapa enaknya, pertemanan diantara sesama lelaki. Pernah ia berpikir jika dirinya adalah seorang lelaki. Andai saja ia adalah seorang _namja_, jadi ia bisa lebih bergaul dengan mereka tanpa ada rasa kecanggungan sama sekali di antara mereka bertiga.

"Tao, aku dan Sehun mau ke ruang latihan _dance_," ujar Jongin, "Kau mau ikut ?"

"Hm, aku rasa. Tidak untuk hari ini… Aku ingin pulang saja," ucap Tao.

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di rumah." Kata Jongin.

"Iya, sampai nanti …" Tao melambai-lambai kepada Jongin dan Sehun.

Begitu keduanya menghilang dari pandangan Tao. Tao membuka gembok lokernya, menggambil tas _Gucci_-nya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini berlalu begitu cepat. Tak lama, terdengar suara sahutan para _yeoja_ di lorong. Saat ia lirik ternyata itu Kris, sepupu Suho dan _namja_ yang tinggal seatap dengannya.

"_Hello, little panda_," sapa Kris.

"_Hello,_em—Kris-_ge_," balas Tao mengunci lokernya.

"Suho berpesan padaku, jika aku akan pulang bersama denganmu." Ucap Kris.

"Oh begitu ? Suho-_ge_, memangnya kemana ?" tanya Tao.

"Tadi dia bilang ada urusan di lapangan tenis, entah urusan apa itu," jawab Kris.

"Begitu…" Tao menggangguk lucu.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan. Para penghuni sekolah menatap kagum kedua orang ini. Pasalnya, mereka bagaikan pasangannya yang cocok dan contoh dari _perfect couple_. Dan di antara mereka semua berandai-andai bisa menjadi salah seorang dari Tao atau Kris. Kris tahu apa yang para penghuni sekolah pikirkan, ia pun dapat akal.

"Oh iya, sini tasmu kubawakan…" ujar Kris.

"Ah ! Tidak usah, _ge_…" tolak Tao halus.

"Tidak usah sungkan, _Tao-panda_," bisik Kris lembut di telinga Tao.

Dalam _vision_ para penghuni sekolah menunjukkan Kris mencium pipi Tao. Padahal sebenarnya Kris membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Tao. Namun, keadaan semakin memanas ketika mereka melihat wajah merona milik Tao. Semua orang tercengang dan berpikiran jika Kris mencium pipi Tao adalah **sungguhan**.

"KYAAAAA !" seru para _yeoja_.

"ASTAGA KRIS MENCIUM ANAK KELAS 10 ITU !?" seru yang lain.

"DEMI APA ?!"

"DEMI TUHAN !" sahut yang lain.

Tao menoleh ke arah suara itu dan memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Bingung apa yang dimaksud oleh teman-teman satu sekolahnya. _'Kris mencium anak kelas 10 ?'_ Tao menoleh kanan-kiri. Tidak ada anak kelas 10 selain dirinya, dan Kris tidak mencium dirinya juga. Kris hanya terkekeh, mendengar respon berlebihan dari seluruh penghuni sekolah. Ia tersenyum licik, lalu …

"Tao, hari ini kita jalan-jalan dulu yuk ? Sebelum kita pulang ke rumah," ajak Kris, "Bagaimana ?"

"Tapi, _ge_—aku mau …"

"Nanti kubelikan tas _Gucci_ yang terbaru," sela Kris.

Seketika wajah Tao berseri-seri, tanpa dugaan Kris dan juga para penghuni sekolah. Tao melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kris—dalam arti kata lain, Tao memeluk Kris. Kris terkejut.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Suara teriakan seluruh penghuni sekolah mewakili suara teriakan batin Kris.

"Ayo, ayo… Kris-_ge_ ! Ayo cepat !" Tao menarik Kris yang masih tercengang di tempat.

'_Ini pasti MIMPI, KATAKAN INI __**MIMPI**_ !' teriak batin Kris.

Kris dan Tao pun keluar dari gedung sekolah menuju lapangan parkir. Meninggalkan para penghuni sekolah yang masih tercengang dengan adegan manis dari kedua pasang _primadonna_. _Fanservice_ kah atau justru sungguhan ? Hanya Kris, Tao, dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Tidak lama kemudian, para penghuni sekolah membuat _fansite_: _KrisTao_ di website sekolah—yang di akses oleh semua penghuni sekolah dari guru hingga ke murid-murid. Untuk fans Kris, mau tidak mau merelakan Kris kepada Tao. Jelas-jelas, mereka kalah telak oleh sesosok model internasional seperti Tao. Hanya dengan kedekatan yang singkat bisa membuat respon yang dashyat dari para penghuni sekolah.

Lalu, Kris dan Tao fix mendapat restu dari kedua pihak fans-nya. Walau keduanya belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

* * *

Chanyeol sudah membawa dua helm dan tas ranselnya, sedangkan Baekhyun bersandar pada motor _trail_ Honda merah dengan garis hitam milik Chanyeol. Sebenarnya, jujur, Baekhyun amat tidak suka jika ia harus naik motor. Alasannya tidak lain adalah ia tidak suka jika rambutnya berantakan.

"Mana mobil-mu, Chanyeol ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mobilku yang mana, _noona_ ?" Chanyeol memakaikan helm kepada Baekhyun.

"Yang _Mini Cooper_…" Baekhyun membetulkan posisi helm yang ada di kepalanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, berusaha menahan kekehannya pada Baekhyun yang terlihat manis dengan helm yang ia belikan khusus untuk Baekhyun. Helm itu berwarna _soft pink_ dan cocok dengan _image_ Baekhyun.

"Oh, _Mini Cooper_ ? Di rumah," balas Chanyeol, menaruh kedua tas mereka di bagasi motornya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bawa itu saja daripada membawa motor ini ?" Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya.

"Tadi pagi kan, aku harus bangun pagi-pagi. Dan harus ke sini dengan cepat dan kilat," jawab Chanyeol menaiki motor _trail_-nya.

"_Ugh._"

Begitu Chanyeol berhasil mengeluarkan motornya dari tempat parkir, Baekhyun menaiki motor Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol. Keduanya berlalu pergi dari wilayah sekolah. Sedangkan,sahabat dari kedua orang tadi—Jongdae hanya tersenyum dari ruang perpustakaan.

Jongdae memang tidak tahu jika Chanyeol menaruh hati pada Baekhyun. Tetapi ia adalah orang yang sangat peka. Ia dengan cepat mengerti hanya dengan melihat ekspresi orang-orang yang berhadapan dengannya. Contohnya, _stalker-stalker _ yang diam-diam melirik ke arahnya sejak ia duduk di meja perpustakaan dan membaca berbagai novel-novel koleksi di perpustakaan.

Lalu, seorang _yeoja _masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Jongdae mengenalnya.

_Yeoja_ itu bernama _Xiumin_ yang dikenal juga dengan nama _Kim Minseok_. Ia adalah teman sekelas _hyung_-nya, _Suho_. Dia dan kakaknya cukup dekat. Pasalnya, mereka sama-sama murid tergolong populer dan jika ada tugas kelompok, Dia dan Suho selalu kerja kelompok. Kadang-kadang, Jongdae sering melihat Xiumin datang ke rumahnya dan menemui Suho. Xiumin dan Jongdae hanya sebatas sapa-menyapa, tidak lebih dari itu.

Jongdae menghela nafas panjang, meletakkan buku novelnya dan menghampiri petugas perpustakaan berniat meminjam buku novelnya. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca habis novelnya, ada dua alasan : Pertama, banyak _stalker_ yang melirik ke arahnya. Kedua, ia ingin menghampiri Xiumin dan mencoba berbicara dengannya.

Xiumin mencari sebuah buku materi mengenai _kopi_, karena ia sudah mulai berkerja di sebuah kedai kopi yang tepat 3 blok dari letak sekolah. Bukan sebagai pelayan, namun sebagai _barista_. Sudah menjadi mimpinya, jika ia menjadi seorang _barista_. Buku yang ia cari sudah ditemukan, namun masalahnya ia tidak bisa mencapainya. Beruntung, Jongdae datang di waktu yang tepat. Ia mengambil buku itu dengan mudah dan memberikannya pada Xiumin.

"Ini, _noona_," Jongdae tersenyum.

Pemilik rambut hitam bergelombang itu tersontak kaget. Dengan hati-hati menerima buku tersebut.

"_Gomawo,_ Jongdae-_ssi_," katanya.

"Kau suka kopi kah ?" Jongdae membuka seulas topic untuk memancing Xiumin berbicara.

Xiumin menatapnya dan menggangguk, "Aku sudah mulai berkerja separuh waktu di kedai kopi,"

"Wah, hebat !" gumam Jongdae, "Sebagai pelayan ?"

"Bukan, sebagai barista," bantah Xiumin lembut.

"_Jinjja_ ?!"

Xiumin menggangguk malu.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang meminum kopi-mu," Jongdae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Xiumin.

Wajah Xiumin merona.

"Boleh ?"

Xiumin menggangguk lucu.

Jongdae tersenyum, "Baiklah kalau begitu, jadi kapan kau mulai berkerja di sana ?"

"_Em, _Lusa," ucap Xiumin.

"_Okay_, kalau begitu bagaimana setelah pulang sekolah kita berangkat bersama ke sana ? Lalu kau buatkan aku secangkir kopi pertama-mu," tawar Jongdae.

Xiumin menatapnya kembali, dan menggangguk cepat.

Jongdae tersenyum puas, "Bagus ! Kalau begitu, sampai besok lusa ya, _Noona_ ?"

Xiumin melihat Jongdae keluar dari ruang perpustakaan. Xiumin hanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia alami. Seorang Jongdae ingin menjadi orang pertama yang meminum kopi buatannya. Ia tidak salah dengar—tidak, _Xiumin_ kau tidak salah dengar. Xiumin menahan perasaannya yang bergelojak. Ingin sekali ia menghantam drum _marching band_-nya keras-keras.

* * *

Jongin dan Sehun membuka pintu ruang latihan _dance_, namun ia menemukan 2 _yeoja_ yang lengkap dengan baju dance mereka. Ada _yeoja_ yang kalian kenal sebagai _Xi Luhan_ memakai baju jaket _sport_ berwarna hitam dengan _bra_ _sport_ biru muda yang memperlihatkan badannya yang ramping, celana _jumper_ hitam dan sepatu _high top_-nya. Lainnya adalah _Zhang Yixing_ memakai _tank top_ yang ia ikat ujungnya sehingga bagian perutnya terekspos, celana _jumper _abu-abu, dan sepatu _high top_-nya.

Jongin dan Sehun tercengang saat Luhan sedang melakukan _back flip_ dan mendarat dengan mulus. Begitu, Luhan mendarat. Ia tersontak melihat Jongin dan Sehun sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ah !" gumam Luhan, membuat Yixing melihat apa yang Luhan lihat.

"Oh Sehun," ucap Yixing.

"_Yixing_-ssi," balas Sehun.

Keduanya terdiam, namun hanya saling kontak mata satu sama lain. Membuat Jongin apa maksud dari kedua kontak mata tersebut. Ia ingin memastikan apakah Sehun tertarik dengan _yeoja_ itu atau tidak.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian ingin lakukan di sini ?" tanya Luhan memecahkan suasana.

"Kami ingin latihan _dance_ sebenarnya, ternyata kalian sedang latihan, jadi …" Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, tidak apa… Gabung saja," ucap Yixing.

"_Kau yakin, xiao-xingxing_ ?" tanya Luhan dengan bahasa mandarin.

Yixing tersenyum dan menggangguk pasti.

"Baiklah," balas Luhan, "Sebelumnya, namaku Xi Luhan, dari kelas 12-A."

"Wah ! Sekelas dengan kakakku dong ?" ujar Jongin semangat.

"Kakakmu ?" tanya Luhan.

"Iya, namanya _Kim Joonmyeon_." Jawab Jongin dengan cepat.

"Ah, _Suho-ssi _? jadi dia kakakmu ?"

"_Ne,_ dan namaku Kim _Jongin_. Salam kenal, _sunbae_," Jongin memanggutkan kepalanya.

"_Ne_, salam kenal juga. Ah ! dan yang ini adalah Zhang Yixing, dia berasal dari kelas 12-B," kata Luhan memperkenalkan Yixing pada Jongin.

"Hm ? 12-B ? Berarti sekelas dengan _Kris-hyung_ dong ?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Eh, kenapa kau tahu ?" balas Yixing.

"Kris-_hyung_ itu sepupuku yang tinggal di rumahku, tentu saja aku mengenalnya," jawab Jongin.

"Dunia ini sempit, ya ?" ujar Luhan.

Yixing menggangguk setuju.

"Jadi, kalian sedang latihan apa ?" tanya Jongin.

"Ini … Tadinya Yixing lagi latihan _dance_ cover _Upgrade U_- Beyonce, tapi karena aku besok audisi _cheersleader_ jadi ia melatihku," jelas Luhan.

Jongin menggangguk mengerti. Sehun yang sejak tadi terdiam, akhirnya menghampiri Yixing dan mendapat ide. Yixing memiringkan kepalanya lucu seperti mengatakan '_ada-apa-Sehun?'_. Tanpa diduga, Sehun malah memeluk dari belakang Yixing. Membuat Jongin tersontak kaget, Luhan pun terkejut. Jongin sejak awal berpikir jika Sehun adalah pangeran es yang di kutub utara, ternyata bisa terlihat menggemaskan seperti itu. Luhan juga sependapat dengan Jongin.

"Se-Sehun ?" panggil Yixing, bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya.

"_Hm_ ?"

"Kau kenapa ?" bisik Yixing.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedang ingin saja," jawab Sehun.

'_Woi, sedang ingin ? Maksudnya apa ?_' tanya Jongin dalam batinnya.

'_Tunggu dulu kenapa Yixing bisa sedekat itu dengan namja itu_,' ucap Luhan frustasi dalam batin.

"Ya ! Lepaskan, _Yixing_ !" Luhan melepaskan paksa pelukan Yixing dan Sehun.

Luhan menatap geram Sehun, Sehun membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin. Jongin hanya ber_sweat drop_-ria.

"Kau mau apa kan, _Yixing, huh_ ? Anak kelas satu !" Luhan geram.

"Tidak di apa-apakan, _kok_," balas Sehun santai.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan rebut," lerai Yixing.

Luhan mendengus kesal. Si rusa kecil ini cukup protektif dengan sahabatnya, ia tidak tahan jika _unicorn_-nya dipeluk seenaknya oleh pangeran berhati es macam _Oh Sehun_. Yixing masih dipeluk oleh Sehun dari belakang, membuat Luhan semakin geram. Sehun hanya menatap Luhan, terkekeh puas. Jongin hanya memutuskan untuk hanya bingung dalam diam.

"_Ini akan menjadi menarik,"_ Jongin berbicara dalam hatinya.

* * *

"One set match : _Kim JoonMyeon_ vs _Lee Taemin_, 7-0. _Kim JoonMyeon win_ !" seru wasit.

Penonton di pinggir lapangan menyambut kemenangan telak si tuan populer, _Kim Joonmyeon_ yang tak asing dipanggil dengan _Suho_. Suho tersenyum puas, bisa menang telak dari ketua klub tenis di sekolahnya. Kedua pemain saling berhadapan dan bersalaman satu sama lain.

"Kau memang hebat, _Suho_," puji Lee Taemin selaku ketua klub tennis, "Seharusnya, kau adalah bagian dari kami,"

"Haha. Tidak, tidak. Kau tahu sendiri jawabanku, gimana." Tawa Suho.

"Okay lah kalau begitu," balas Taemin, melepaskan jabatannya.

Suho berjalan menuju bangku panjang di lapangan tenis. Kemudian, menoleh melihat 3 _yeoja_ yang menghampirinya dan Suho punya firasat tidak enak dengan kedatangan 3 _yeoja _itu. Ya, lain tak lain yaitu _Krystal_, _Sulli_, dan _Amber_. Tiga bersaudara layaknya Suho dengan kedua adiknya.

"_Annyeong, Suho-oppa_," sapa _yeoja_ pemilik rambut berwarna merah, _Krystal_.

"Ada perlu apa ya ?" Suho tidak menatap 3 _yeoja_ yang menghampirinya, ia terus sibuk dengan membereskan peralatan tenisnya.

"Hm, hanya ingin member kata selamat atas kemenangannya," ucap Krystal lagi.

Suho tersenyum, padahal sendirinya sudah dongkol dengan sikap bermuka dua milik Krystal bersama dengan kedua saudaranya. Sebelum Krystal mengangkat pembicaraan, ponsel Suho berbunyi.

"_Yeoboseyo_. _Ne_. _Hyung _sedang di lapangan tenis. _Hm,_ Ya sudah kalau itu mau-mu. Okay kalau begitu," Suho pun menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya.

"_Um, Suho-oppa. _Bagaimana kalau—," sebelum Krystal melanjutkan Suho sudah memotong perkataannya.

"Maaf, aku permisi dulu. Adikku sudah menungguku, kalau ada perlu apa-apa, silakan kirimkan pesan ke ponselku. Permisi…" Suho berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"_Ish !_ apa-apaan itu ? Padahal seharusnya dia senang sudah di samperin oleh Krystal-_noona_," keluh Sulli.

"Biar saja, Sulli. Biar saja… Tidak akan lama lagi, Suho-_oppa_ akan jatuh ke tangan _Krystal-noona_," balas Amber.

Krystal hanya tersenyum licik, "Lihat saja nanti."

Saat Suho keluar dari lapangan tenis, seorang _yeoja_ manis bertubuh kecil layaknya anak SMP menghampirinya. _Yeoja_ itu memanggutkan kepalanya, tersenyum manis pada Suho.

"_Annyeong, sunbae_," ucap _yeoja _itu.

Suho membalasnya dengan senyuman, "_Annyeong,_ Kyungie,"

"_Sunbae_ tadi keren, _lho_. Selamat ya atas kemenangannya," pujinya.

"_Gomawo,_ Kyungie."

_Yeoja _yang dipanggil _Kyungie_—atau Do Kyungsoo ini merona, namun masih tersenyum manis pada Suho.

"_Aigoo, Dongsaeng_-ku semakin manis saja," Suho mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh geli, ia menepis lembut tangan Suho. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Do Kyungsoo, si anak pemenang olimpiade fisika selama 2 tahun berturut-turut, selain itu ia juga merupakan diva yang setara dengan _Byun Baekhyun_, sahabatnya. Rambut hitamnya yang lurus dan teratur dengan seragam yang rapi—tidak terlihat culun, membuat ia seperti seorang putri kalangan atas—memang dia seorang putri tunggal keluarga seorang pengacara terkenal di Korea.

"Kau belum pulang ?" tanya Suho.

"Belum, aku mesti harus menggembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah," Suho kembali mengelus-elus rambut panjang Kyungsoo, "Rajin belajar, ya ?"

"_Ne_," Kyungsoo memanggutkan kepala dan pergi meninggalkan Suho.

Lalu, tak lama kemudian. Kyungsoo berpapasan dengan Jongin dan kawan-kawan yang berniat menghampiri Suho. Mata Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertemu. Hanya 1-2 detik, kedua mata itu saling menatap. Jongin terdiam di tempat, menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo pergi masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

'_Entah terasa familiar_,' ucap Jongin dalam hati.

* * *

Jongin membawa ketiga teman barunya ke rumah kediamaan _Kim_ dan membuat sukses ketiga temannya tercengang. Ya, tentu saja. Rumah kediamaan _Kim_ itu berada di lokasi yang cukup jauh dan harus menelusuri sedikit perbukitan hingga bisa sampai di sana. Rumah Jongin dan Suho benar-benar sangat besar dan sudah menyerupai istana layaknya zaman eropa. Rumah itu terdapat danau kecil dan sebuah pekarangan yang cukup luas sehingga ketiga saudara itu terkadang berkuda di pinggir danau pribadi milik keluarganya.

"Ini masih di korea, kan ? Katakan Kim Jongin, katakan !" Sehun langsung heboh.

"Ya… ini masih di korea, Oh Sehun," jawab Jongin.

"Kim Jongin…" panggil Luhan menarik lengan jaket _varsity_ Jongin.

"_Mwoya_ ?" balas Jongin menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Benar, tidak apa. Kalau aku dan Yixing ke rumahmu ?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Jongin menggangguk pasti, "Tidak apa. Kalau kalian nginap pun juga tidak apa,"

Luhan berdecak, "aku dan Yixing tidak berniat seperti itu,"

"Ya sudah, sekedar makan malam saja. Bagaimana ?" ajak Jongin mengedipkan matanya.

"Baiklah," Luhan menggangguk setuju.

Jongin tersenyum puas.

"Jongin," ucap Suho turun dari mobilnya.

"_Ne,_ _Hyung_ ?" Jongin menoleh.

"Perkenalkan dong, teman-temanmu." Balas Suho.

Jongin menepuk jidatnya, "Ini Oh Sehun, sekelas denganku. Lalu itu Zhang Yixing, teman sekelas Kris-_hyung_. Lalu …"

"Aku tahu dia, dia teman sekelas denganku," Suho tersenyum pada Luhan.

Luhan tersontak, tersenyum lucu melihat senyuman Suho.

"Ayo masuk, jangan sungkan-sungkan. Anggap rumah sendiri," ujar Suho masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam rumahnya.

Jongin membawa masuk ke tiga temannya yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan rumah istana keluarga Kim.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Annyeong haseo :D

Maaf ya, updatenya baru-baru ini kemarin kayak lagi nunggu feel lagi buat nulis… hehehe… Makasih banyak banget buat yang mau baca dan mau review :D

Ini balasan buat reviewannya ya :D

dewicloudsddangko : HunTao paling cuman sekedar sayang-sayangan… cuman dikasi hint gitu :"D hehehe… semoga suka ya, hehe…

Imeelia : Hahaha… pengalaman pribadi soalnya kayak gitu :"D Kris tampang doang yang dingin sebenarnya dia baik sama semua orang (?) X"D

Huang Mir : OTP itu Official (Tnya lupa) Pair :"D LOL iyaaaa, reader … ini udahku bumbui dengan sweet moment dari KrisTao eh salah kocak moment deh :D ini baru saja dimulai :D sabar ya ~

Reezuu Kim : X"D hahaha… iyaaa ~ yang penting masih Official Pairingnya tetep ~ X"D Ama siapa ya ? Kris mah udah kecantol ama si Taotao :D okaaay ~ makasih buat reviewnya semoga suka dengan chapter ini ~

Michelle kim : X"D Wahahaha ~ Sehun memang tamvan haha ~ -ditraktor ama Xiao Lu- Hm ? KaiSoo, sudah di kabulkan… It's just start :D Kris kan baik sama semua orang… jadi ehem, sudah lah ikuti saja ceritanya… semoga suka ya :D

: Hoo iya, pasti … ujung2nya ttp Official Pairing dong :D

Peachzt : Hm ? Kray cuman lewat sedikit udah itu, cuman sebagai teman saja. HunTao ? :D paling cuman sekedar sayang2an XD

sweetyYeollie : Yaaay ~ sudah kuupdate ! :DDD

PandaPandaTaoris : Maaf ya, say … Yakin ini gara-gara suka ngetik pas udah waktunya buat tidur ._.) kebiasaan saya gitu LOL … Udah dong, kan tinggal satu atap di rumah para Kim Bersaudara… LOL Dia memang ganas ! :D

ByunnaPark : KrisHan ? XD Waduh rumit jadinya … -mau ngakak- boleh deh, cuman dikit-dikit dibumbui saja … Ada moment ada fanservice LOL Hm ? Park Do Bi biarlah menikmati waktu sebelum jadian … -azeek-

bonggogi : OH BENAR TEBAKANMU ! –plok- XD Hm … klo dibilang gitu juga nggak sih … mari kita lihat kelanjutannya… Kagak Yixing ga sama Kris kok … cuman seteman dekat saja …

DheAndini HunHan's Baby : Udah dipertemukan kok… Next up, si Suho bakal modus di dekat Zhang Yixing :"D Uhyeah !

Awlia : muahkasih :D Hoo ~ begitu ~! Oalah … Ya, Kris ama Lay cuman sekedar jadi ke depannya, seterusnya KrisTao kok :D

chanbaek baek : XD Tebakan anda benar haha ~ semoga suka dengan chapter ini :D

Tania3424 : Oh ya ? Terima kasih banyak … semoga suja dengan chapter ini

Baiklah terima kasih atas review reviewnya… semoga suka dengan chapter ini … silakan tinggalkan opini, review, dan semacamnya …

Sampai jumpa next chapter –bbuing bbuing bring Chen, Kyungsoo, Sehun-


	5. Chapter 5 : Just a little bit

**Title : Girl's Day**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : EXO, and another SM artist**

**Genre : Romance, fluff, Humor**

**Pairing : OTP**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

**Warning : All Uke is Gender Switch !**

**Summary : "Oppa, jeongmal saranghae,"—kata yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun menyatakan cintanya pada teman sekelasnya Park Chanyeol. "OMONA ! BYUNBAEK NOONA, JINJJA !?" seru Park Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya yeoja di depannya. Bagaimana kisah-kisah cinta para yeoja manis itu—mari di tengok. [EXOFIC : ALL OTP / UKE!GS/ ROMANCE / HUMOR]**

* * *

Pintu pagar utama terbuka otomatis saat mobil sedan hitam merk _Audi_ baru saja sampai. Terlintas sangat jelas, kebun halaman depan yang begitu luas dengan beraneka tumbuhan hijau dan sebuah air mancur kecil dekat lobi rumah utama milik keluarga Kim. Luas rumah utama kurang lebih seperti ukuran kastil-kastil zaman eropa, karena memang keluarga Kim adalah termasuk keluarga jauh dari salah satu bangsawan di inggris. Darah inggris itu mengalir dari darah sang nenek dari pihak ibu atau nyonya Kim. Jadi tidak heran jika kedua orang tua mereka jarang di rumah dan lebih meluangkan waktunya di negeri _Big Ben_ sana.

Sang bodyguard membukakan pintu belakang mobil, ketika salah satu mobil mewah koleksi sang ayahanda berhenti. Dan _Jongdae_ keluar dari mobil tersebut, dengan membawa keluar tas ranselnya. Melangkahkan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Di lobby utama rumah kediaman _Kim_, terdapat meja bundar dengan serangkai hiasan bunga dan sebuah vas yang cukup mahal. Ia terus masuk ke dalam lorong rumah. Awalnya berniat untuk ke ruangan favorit-nya, _personal library_. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena seorang _Head-butler_ atau tangan kanan tuan _Kim_ menghampiri Jongdae.

"_Tuan muda Jongdae_," panggil sang _head-butler_, kira-kira ia berumur 40an. Tetapi raut wajahnya masih muda, gerak tubuhnya masih lincah dan sangat ulet dalam segala hal.

"Ah, ada apa, _ahjusshi _?" tanya Jongdae.

Ketiga putra kesayangan tuan _Kim_ ini udah terbiasa memanggil sang _head-butler_ dengan julukan '_ah-jusshi_'. Dari ketiganya, Jongdae lah yang paling dimanja dan sangat disayangi oleh sang _head-butler_. Begitu pula dengan kedua orang tua mereka yang lebih memanjakan Jongdae, namun bukan berarti mereka tidak menyayangi kedua putra mereka yang lain.

"Ada pesan dari Tuan muda _Joonmyeon_ untuk ke ruang tamu terlebih dahulu," ucap _head-butler—Kang In_.

Jongdae mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir kenapa _hyung_-nya memanggilnya. Mungkin kah ada tamu untuknya ?

"Biar saya bawakan tasnya ke ruang perpustakaan," kata Kang in mengambil tas ransel kanvas hitam milik Jongdae.

"Tidak, taruh saja di kamar," bantah Jongdae lembut.

Kang in menggangguk mengerti. Jongdae pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Lorong-lorong rumahnya dihiasi dengan _wallpaper_ _vintage_ merah dan karpet merah _maroon_. Di berbagai sudut terdapat meja panjang kecil, kaca cermin bulat, dan lukisan-lukisan. Langit-langit lorong dihiasi dengan lampu kristal. Begitu Jongdae sampai di pintu ruang tamu, ia mendengar suara tawa dari dalam sana. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Ya, silakan masuk," ucap Suho dari dalam.

Jongdae membuka kenop pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalam. Ia cukup tertegun, melihat ada 3 wajah asing di dalam ruang tamu tersebut. Yang nampaknya adalah teman dari adiknya, Jongin atau kakaknya, Suho. Di sana ia melihat Suho duduk di kursi sofa merah sedang menegukkan secangkir _Earl Grey tea_, lalu ada juga 3 teman milik mereka duduk di sofa panjang, dan terakhir Jongin duduk bersebrangan dengan Suho. Di depan mereka terpapang meja kecil panjang, dengan terpajang banyak kue kecil seperti _cookies_, dan sepoci _earl grey tea_. Layaknya _afternoon tea_ _party_ kecil-kecilan.

"Ah ! Kau sudah datang, _dongsaeng_-ku ?" kata Suho, "Sini, sini !"

Jongdae menurut dan menghampiri kakaknya. Ia berdiri di samping Suho, menghadap ke tiga teman milik kedua saudaranya.

"Nah, perkenalkan ini adalah adikku yang kedua, _Kim Jongdae_," Suho memperkenalkan Jongdae kepada ketiga orang tersebut.

Jongdae memanggutkan kepala, "_Ne, Annyeong haseo. Kim Jongdae imnida,_ salam kenal semuanya,"

Saat Jongdae menatap Luhan dan Yixing, ia tersontak. Pasalnya, ia pernah melihat Luhan kesulitan menemukan Yixing saat upacara pembukaan hari ini.

"Ah, kalian yang anak _student exchange_ dari kelas 12, bukan ?" terka Jongdae kepada Luhan dan Yixing.

Mata Luhan terbelalak, "Kau benar ! Kita bertemu lagi,"

"Siapa, _Luhan-jie_ ?" tanya Yixing.

"_Ini lho, yang tadi bantuin aku cariin kamu_," ucap Luhan dengan bahasa mandarin-nya.

Bibir _peach_ milik Yixing berbentuk 'O' sempurna setelah mendengar penjelasan Luhan. Yixing menatap Jongdae, tersenyum manis padanya seolah-olah sebagai tanda terima kasih. Jongdae pun tidak mau kalah, ia membalasnya dengan senyuman menawan miliknya.

"Aku Xi Luhan—Luhan _imnida_, dari kelas 12-A " kata Luhan memperkenalkan diri.

"Zhang Yixing _imnida_, dari kelas 12-B. Salam kenal," lanjut Yixing.

"Oh Sehun _imnida_, dari kelas 10-C." sambung Sehun datar.

Jongdae tersenyum lebar, karena mendapatkan teman baru dan terlebih lagi dari jenjang yang berbeda darinya. Ia pun masuk ke dalam lingkaran pertemanan mereka dengan secangkir _Earl Grey Tea_. Sedangkan, Suho sudah mulai terfokuskan kepada manik-manik milik Yixing. Bertanya-tanya mengapa mata Yixing begitu bersinar seperti bintang atau memang Suho harus menelepon ke dokter mata, menanyakan masalah pada matanya. Ia berulang-ulang mencuri-curi satu atau dua lirikan kepada sang putri Changsa yang dengan anggunnya menegukkan setiap cairan teh tersebut. Ia sedikit—tidak, memang mulai tertarik dengan Yixing. Dalam otaknya, ia sudah mengusahakan segala cara untuk mendekatinya. Berharap tidak ada orang-orang yang satu level—seperti _Kris_, misalnya—yang juga mengincar Yixing.

'_Amit-amit_,' pikir Suho dalam hati.

"Jadi, _hyung_. Apa kita tunggu saja Kris-_hyung_ dan Tao-_ya _untuk makan malam?" tanya Jongdae.

"_Hm_, ide yang bagus. Sebaiknya memang begitu," jawab Suho.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Sehun ke kamar dulu, ya," kata Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, bersamaan dengan Sehun.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Suho, kedua _namja_ tersebut pergi ke kamar Jongin. Luhan menatap curiga—sedikit curiga. Sedikit informasi, sebenarnya Luhan adalah seorang _fujoshi_ tidak terlalu akut tapi ia akan merespon apa pun yang berbau dua _namja_ sedang berduaan dan mereka berpojokkan sendirian. Luhan sedikit berimajinasi kepada Sehun dan Jongin yang sedang berduaan di kamar. Sebelum pikirannya semakin liar, Yixing menepuk bahunya. Sang putri Changsa itu tahu betul sifat teman satu tanah air itu.

"_Luhan-jie,_ ada apa ?" tanya Yixing.

"EH ! _N-Ne_," Luhan menggangguk gugup.

Yixing hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya kecil.

Jongdae mengaduk-aduk gula dalam teh-nya, "_Hyung,_ aku bosan,"

"Kau ingin melakukan apa, Jongdae ?" balas Suho.

"Membaca buku novel," kata Jongdae singkat.

"Tidak. Itu jauh membosankan," tolak Suho mentah-mentah.

Hening. Ya, karena para _magnae line_ yang sedari tadi mencairkan suasana telah beranjak keluar dari ruang tamu.

"Tuan muda, bagaimana kalau kita perlihatkan nona-nona ini kuda-kuda kesayangan tuan besar ?" usul _Kang-in_ yang muncul entah darimana.

"Wah, itu ide yang bagus," ujar Suho.

"Eh ? Kuda ?" tanya Yixing dengan nada tidak percaya.

Suho menggangguk, "Iya, apa kau tidak suka kuda ?"

Sebelum Yixing berniat untuk membalas pertanyaan Suho. Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu menyelanya, "Sejujurnya, anak ini maniak hal-hal yang berbau dengan kuda atau _unicorn_."

Suho tersenyum puas, dan ia akan sangat berterima kasih pada Kangin. Ia akan melapor pada ayahnya untuk menaikkan gaji sang _head-butler_ tersebut. Ia langsung merangkul tangan Yixing. Yixing yang terkejut dengan tindakan mendadak Suho, menunduk malu. Ia merasakan hal yang berbeda saat ia dipeluk oleh Sehun tadi. Luhan yang melihat itu pun juga tidak meneriakkan apa pun seperti ia melepas paksa pelukan Sehun, entah kenapa Luhan berpikir Yixing begitu serasi dengan Suho, dibanding dengan Sehun. Jongdae saja menyadari jika sang kakak sekarang tertarik pada seorang _yeoja_ berdarah _Chinese_ seperti Yixing. Sebelum-sebelum ini, Jongdae terus bertanya mengapa Suho menolak setiap pernyataan cinta dari siswi-siswi satu sekolah dengannya. Bahkan _Krystal_ pun ia tolak mentah-mentah.

"_Kajja_," ajak Suho.

Keempat orang tersebut dengan beberapa _maid_ dan Kangin mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

* * *

"Chanyeol…" panggil _yeoja_ cantik, _Byun Baekhyun_.

_Park Chanyeol_ sedari tadi duduk di sofa sebuah butik, mendongak ketika teman satu angkatannya memanggilnya. Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti dengan seuntai _one piece dress_ berwarna _cream_. Chanyeol melihat sosok _yeoja_ yang ia sukai dari ujung rambutnya sampai ke bawah. Ia tersenyum, mengangguk puas.

"Bagus tidak ?" lanjut Baekhyun, bergerak memutar memperlihatkan _dress_-nya yang amat manis itu.

Chanyeol menggancungkan jempol, "_Daebak !_"

"Kok _daebak _sih, Park _Do bi_ ?" Baekhyun menahan kekehannya.

"Hm ? Habis _dress_ ini cocok denganmu," balas Chanyeol berdiri menghampirinya.

"Begitu kah ?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

Chanyeol melihat _puppy eyes_ milik Baekhyun, segera membuang muka dan menutup wajahnya yang mulai bersemu. Ia berusaha menetralkan detak jantung yang mulai berdetak bagaikan tamburan drum. Kemudian, ia menatapnya lagi dan mencubit pelan hidung Baekhyun.

"_Hm,_ Tentu saja." Chanyeol memamerkan giginya rapi.

Dan tidak banyak orang yang tahan dengan pesona _'pameran koleksi deretan gigi milik Park Chanyeol'_. Begitu pula Baekhyun yang seketika menundukkan kepalanya, karena ia memang tidak tahan dengan pesona senyum 3 jari milik Chanyeol itu. Bukannya tidak suka—tapi, tidak tahan. Baekhyun mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol dan buru-buru masuk lagi ke ruang ganti. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang dipenuhi dengan kebingungan.

'_Lho_ ?' satu kata yang berbicara di benak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang di dalam ruang ganti, hanya menghela nafas. Ia bingung padahal ia terbiasa dengan senyuman-senyuman yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol. Tapi baru kali ini ia merasa gelisah—tidak, ini bukan gelisah—sesuatu yang sulit diartikan, sesuatu yang menyebalkan tetapi begitu nyaman. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Lalu, ia pun mengganti bajunya dan keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Sudah ?" Chanyeol kembali berdiri, ketika ia melihat Baekhyun keluar dari ruang ganti.

Baekhyun menggangguk lucu. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat dasi pita Baekhyun miring. Segera jemari Chanyeol membetulkan posisi dasi pita Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat sang _yeoja_ tersontak malu. Kemudian, Chanyeol juga merapikan rambut _hazel_ Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan. Setelah sudah rapi, Chanyeol membantu membawakan _one piece dress_ Baekhyun ke kasir dengan Baekhyun memegang lengan jas Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Selamat datang, ini saja belanjaannya ?" tanya SPG di butik tersebut.

"_Ne_," jawab Chanyeol.

"Baik, totalnya 10.000 won,"

Chanyeol merogoh ke tas selempang _Armani_-nya, menggeluarkan _credit card_-nya dari dompetnya. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak. Tangan salah satu _diva_ di Seoul International Performing Art School itu menahan tangan Chanyeol yang hendak menyerahkan _credit card_-nya ke SPG.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak berniat untuk membayarnya, kan ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kalau iya, kenapa ?" balas Chanyeol santai.

"Dalam rangka apa kau ingin membeli ini untukku ? _Well_, memang kau terkadang membayar semua belanjaanku. Tapi kali ini cukup—lagi pula jangan sia-siakan tabunganmu untuk membelikanku ini itu," jawab Baekhyun pangjang lebar.

"Ayahku tidak akan bangkrut, kalau hanya membelikanmu ini, _Baekkie Noona_."

Ketika Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan sayang. Itu membuat Baekhyun malu dan menyerah. Ia mengigit pelan bibir bagian bawahnya dan pipinya sudah merona. Chanyeol yang merasakan jika genggaman Baekhyun melonggar, ia pun menyerahkan _credit card_-nya ke SPG.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah sungkan kepadaku," Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, "Anggap saja aku ini Santa dadakan untukmu seorang."

Baekhyun menggangguk lucu.

"Tuan _Park Chanyeol_, tolong tanda tangan di sini," ucap sang SPG.

Chanyeol pun menanda tangani _bill_ belanjaan Baekhyun, kemudian menerima kantong belanjaan Baekhyun dari SPG tersebut. Setelah sang SPG mengatakan terima kasih pada keduanya. Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun yang menggenggam siku kanan Chanyeol pergi dari butik tersebut.

"_Em_, untuk sekian kali terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun lembut.

"Makanya, _noona_ jangan hukum aku terus dong," balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berhenti, "Jadi, semua belanjaan ini adalah maksud mohon maafmu pada _hukuman_-ku kah ?"

Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan _yeoja_ setinggi bahunya. Menggelus lembut pipi Baekhyun dengan jarinya.

"_Aniya_, Bukan, _Noona_. Ini tulus, _kok_. Aku belikan untukmu."

Baekhyun menggangguk mengerti.

"_Noona_, tatap aku."

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol. Kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol berada di kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun. _Namja_ setinggi lebih kurang 180 cm, mendekatkan wajahnya ke Baekhyun. Seketika _orb_ _hazel_ itu terpejam erat-erat seolah ia mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol. Melihat keluguan _yeoja_ yang sering dipanggil _noona_, Chanyeol terkekeh dalam diam. Bibir _plum_ Chanyeol mendarat—bukan di bibir, tapi di kening Baekhyun. Hanya singkat—tidak lama. Kalau lama-lama, bisa-bisa Baekhyun melemparkan tas mahalnya ke wajah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. Ia bingung apa arti kecupan tersebut dan ia juga bingung kenapa ia kecewa jika Chanyeol mengecupnya di kening bukan—ah, tidak. Bukan itu yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Namun perasaannya sendiri benar-benar tidak bisa diartikan secara jelas—bahkan entah apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Aku lapar, _noona_. Kita cari makan yuk," ajak Chanyeol.

"Ah! N-Ne," Tangan Baekhyun kembali merangkul Chanyeol.

Kemudian keduanya menuju sebuah _Tous les Jours_, dimana sebuah _bakery_ dan juga sebuah kafe. Chanyeol sudah hafal betul jika Baekhyun ingin segala makan di sini kalau ia pergi ke _Lotte Avenue_. Dan menghabiskan waktu dengan secangkir _Americano_, secangkir _Cappucino_, dan dua _sandwich_. Saling melirik, menatap, berbicara, dan tertawa kecil.

Inilah salah satu momen ketika mereka berdua sedang dilanda angin sepoi-sepoi. Ketika Chanyeol tidak berulah dan ketika Baekhyun tidak marah pada Chanyeol.

* * *

Sementara itu, Sehun menatap orang-orang yang baru ia kenal hari ini dari jendela kamar Jongin. Jendela itu cukup besar dan di sana ada sofa kecil dimana ia bisa duduk menatap ke pemandangan pekarangan belakang rumah kediaman _Kim_. Sehun menatap kosong sosok Luhan yang tertawa manis pada Jongdae yang bercanda dengannya. Ia cukup penasaraan dengan _yeoja_ dari daratan cina itu. Ia memang merasa nyaman dengan Yixing, tetapi hal itu berbeda ketika ia dan Luhan berkontak mata satu sama lain. Entah kenapa manik-manik milik Luhan membuatnya—_aneh ?_—bukan, terasuki sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaraan.

"Sehun, kau sedang lihat apa ?" tanya Jongin berdiri di sebelah Sehun.

"_Ani,_" jawab Sehun datar.

"_Zhang Yixing-sunbae_ kah ?"

Sehun menatap Jongin.

"Benar begitu ?"

"_Ani_, bukan dia."

"Hm ? Begitu kah ? Kukira kau menyukai Yixing-_sunbae_," ujar Jongin.

"Bukan, aku hanya mengganggapnya seperti orang yang kusayangi," balas Sehun kembali melihat seksama Luhan asyik berkuda di bawah sana.

Jongin berpikir sejenak, "Ah, Luhan-_sunbae_, kah ?"

Sehun yang semula terdiam, lalu menjawab,"_Well, Who knows ?"_

Jongin menggangguk seolah-olah mengerti pikiran Sehun. Tiba-tiba _smartphone_ milik Jongin berbunyi, cepat-cepat Jongin menekan tombol hijau di layar _smartphone_-nya. Jongin menggangguk ketika menjawab telepon dari _orang penting_. Lalu jemarinya menekan tombol _end call_.

"Sehun,"

Sehun menoleh ke arah sohibnya.

"Kau lebih baik bersiap-siap, sang _ibu mentri keuangan_ akan datang," jawab Sehun.

"_Mwo_ ?" Sehun menggerutkan dahinya.

"Aku akan suruh orang-ku untuk menyiapkan semuanya untukmu, kau bersantailah," Jongin menggangkat telepon di kamarnya.

Sehun hanya menggangguk mengerti kemudian menatap kembali Luhan yang di bawah sana.

* * *

"Jongdae-_ah_ ! _Andwae_ !" seru Luhan spontan.

Jongdae tertawa keras, melihat Luhan ketakutan ketika ia melajukan kudanya kencang. Karena Luhan belum pernah berkuda sebelumnya, maka Jongdae berkuda bersamanya dengan menunggangi satu kuda. Posisi Luhan dan Jongdae seperti layaknya pangeran dan putri di negri dongeng. Namun, keduanya tidak merasakan hal yang khusus. Jongdae sangat ingin memiliki _noona_ seperti Luhan, karena Luhan begitu baik padanya. Luhan pun juga ingin memiliki _dongsaeng_ macam Jongdae, tapi tidak untuk _namja_ seperti macam, _Oh Sehun_.

"Woo !" Jongdae menarik tali kekang kuda tersebut, menghentikan laju kudanya.

Jongdae tertawa kecil, Luhan hanya memukul dada Jongdae pelan. Jongdae turun dari kuda itu, kemudian membantu Luhan turun dari sana. Ia menangkap telapak tangan Luhan dan memastikan Luhan tidak terjatuh.

"_Gomawo_," ucap Luhan.

"Sama-sama, _Luhan-noona_,"

Mereka berdua saling merangkul tangan satu sama lain, layaknya kakak beradik sungguhan. Singkat kata, dari berkuda, mereka jadi jauh lebih akrab. Walau mereka baru saja bertemu.

"Bagaimana nona Luhan ? Menyenangkan ?" tanya Kang in yang menghampiri mereka, bersama seorang maid yang membawa mampan dengan dua gelas _Ice lemon tea_.

"Sangat ! Sangat menyenangkan !" jawab Luhan antusias.

"Kalau begitu, tinggal lah di sini, _noona_ ! Biar ku ajarkan cara berkuda," balas Jongdae memberi gelas _Ice lemon tea_ kepada Luhan.

"_Hm,_ terima kasih atas tawarannya tapi aku harus tinggal sepenuhnya di _dorm_ sekolah," tolak Luhan halus.

"Kalau begitu, sering-sering mampir saja, _noona_ !" usul Jongdae lagi.

"_Ne, ne_. Baiklah," Luhan tersenyum.

Jongdae tersenyum senang. Tidak hanya dia yang senang, namun si sulung, _Suho_ pun ikut senang karena ia bisa sangat dekat dengan _yeoja_ yang menarik perhatiannya. Mereka tidak berada di sekitar area halaman belakang rumah, tapi mereka berdua sudah masuk ke area hutan kecil yang masih area rumah kediaman _Kim_.

"_Yixing_-_ssi_, _gwaenchana ?_" tanya Suho pada Yixing.

"_Ne_," Yixing berhati-hati mengontrol jalan kuda tersebut.

Suho tersenyum, "Bagaimana dengan korea ?"

"_Hm_, _so far so good_," Yixing berkomentar.

"Kau tidak apa kan? Kalau berkomunikasi ?"

"Awalnya sulit, tapi aku berterima kasih pada Luhan… Aku jadi lebih percaya diri," jawab Yixing.

Suho menggangguk, lalu terlintas oleh Suho sedikit nakal.

"_Yixing-ssi_,"

"_Ne, Suho-ssi_ ?"

"Kau ingin bahasa korea-mu lancar, bukan ?" ucap Suho.

"_Ne,_" Yixing menggangguk lucu.

"Carilah pacar orang korea," celetuk Suho.

Yixing hanya menatap Suho yang menunggang kuda di sampingnya dengan tatapan '_mwoya_ ?'. Suho sudah mulai harap cemas, akankah Yixing hanya tertawa _awkward_ atau justru lebih buruknya lagi Yixing mengganggapnya aneh. Suho hanya berharap jika semua omongan kedua adiknya tidak terwujud.

'_Hyung, jangan menggoda yeoja dengan kata-kata murahan milikmu.'—Jongin._

_'Hyung, kalau mau melucu di depan yeoja, jangan jayus. Ingat itu !'—Jongdae._

Namun…

"Oh, begitu. Aku baru tahu,"

Tidak lama terdengar suara gagak, yang menjadi _sound effect_ dari perasaan Suho saat itu juga. Dia beruntung sekali bisa bertemu dengan _yeoja_ sepolos Yixing, kalau tidak ia sudah ditinggal pergi oleh Yixing sejak detik itu juga. Untungnya lagi, mereka tidak berada bersama dengan Jongdae dan Jongin. Bisa-bisa, ia bisa diganggu oleh kedua adiknya yang luarbiasa bandel—tidak, iseng. Yang satu, _King of Troll_ dan yang satunya lagi, _King of … … Smacking while he is laughing_.

"Y—Ya, begitulah," Suho menggangguk kaku.

Yixing hanya membalasnya dengan senyumannya. Yang ada dipikirannya, betapa baiknya Suho padanya. Suho mau menemaninya berkuda dan mengitari area wilayah kediamannya. Entah ia merasa jika ia cocok dengan Suho.

"Ah, lebih baik kita segera kembali. Matahari mulai terbenam," usul Suho.

Yixing setuju dan membelokkan tali kekang kudanya, kembali ke area pekarangan.

* * *

Ketika Jongdae, Suho, Luhan, dan Yixing kembali masuk ke rumah. Jongin dan Sehun sudah berpakaian rapi, menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang makan utama. Jongin sudah mengenakan kemeja panjang putih polos, dengan celana bahan hitam dan pantofel merah maroon-nya. Sedangkan, Sehun menggenakan baju milik Jongin yaitu kemeja panjang putih bergaris kecil biru muda dan sweater biru dongker, dengan celana bahan abu-abu terang dan pantofel hitam.

"_Aigoo,_ kalian rapi sekali," Suho berkomentar.

"Ah, iya, _hyung_. Si _ibu mentri keuangan_ akan tiba nanti saat makan malam," Jongin sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"_Mwoya ?!_ _Ibu mentri keuangan_ sudah pulang ?! Demi apa ?!" tanggap Jongdae panik.

Luhan dan Yixing saling bertukar pandang, mereka tidak tahu siapa yang mereka maksud dengan _ibu mentri keuangan_.

"Kenapa baru diberitahu sekarang ?" tanya Suho.

"Beliau juga baru beritahu sekarang, _hyung_," jawab Jongin.

Suho memegang pelipisnya dan ia pun menepuk tangan sekali yang menggundang perhatian para _maid_ kediaman tersebut.

"Siapkan hidangan yang enak, dan siapkan juga pakaian yang bagus dan _branded_ untuk kedua nona ini," titah Suho, "Dandani mereka secantik mungkin, mengerti ?"

Semua pelayan dan _maid _tersebut menggangguk mengerti. Beberapa maid membawa Luhan dan Yixing ke kamar rias. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu utama terbuka lebar.

"Nyonya besar sudah pulang !" seru salah seorang pelayan.

Keempat _namja_ tampan itu menoleh ke arah wanita cantik dengan pakaiannya yang sedikit _glamour_ namun rapi tersebut. Suho menelan ludahnya paksa. Jongdae menatap senang wanita tersebut. Jongin pun menatap rindu pada wanita itu.

"_Eomma !"_ seru Jongdae dan Jongin menghampiri wanita yang merupakan ibu mereka.

"Anakku !" balas wanita yang bernama _Kim Yoona_.

"Jadi, _sunbae_. _Ibu mentri keuangan _itu ibu kalian ?" tanya Sehun pada Suho yang tak bergeming di tempat.

"Ya, _Ibu mentri keuangan_ hanya julukan saja. Namun, ya, ia adalah ibuku…" jawab Suho sambil menghampiri ibunya.

'_Dan ini baru permulaan dari pesta,'_ lanjut Suho dalam batin.

TBC

Annyeong haseo, Lin imnidaaa !

Aduh senang banget bisa lanjut FF ini. Beneran deh, _mian_ banget sama untuk update yang agak lama. Soalnya makin sibuk ama kegiatan kuliah. Lalu makasih kalau banyak yang suka dan review FF ini. Makasih banyak. Masih banyak yang bingung dengan pasangannya dan banyak yang penasaraan, semoga alur bikin reader-_nim_ makin penasaraan.

Aku juga bikin FF one shoot official pairing bertema supernatural : _Attack on Attack_ dan two shoot Sehun yang ada pairingannya HunHan,TaoRis, sama SuLay tapi masih kayak Prolog : _A Friday with Oh Sehun_ (Based author true story, sedikit di modifikasi) Makasih yang sudah baca dan review.

Thanks to :

Bonggogi, Choi Rai Sa, Michelle Kim, Imeelia, Aswshn, Huang Mir, Unny2013, ByunnaPark, aniaani47, Penghulu kyungsoo, awlia, Reezu Kim, Ciachunyoo, Tania3424, Chanbaek baek, Dheandini hunhan's baby, etc.

Untuk TaoRis, ChenMin, HunHan, KaiSoo next chapter ya ~! Bersabar ya !

XOXO,

Lin


	6. Chapter 6 : It's just the beginning

**Title : Girl's Day**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : EXO, and another SM artist**

**Genre : Romance, fluff, Humor**

**Pairing : OTP**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

**Warning : All Uke is Gender Switch !**

**Summary : "Oppa, jeongmal saranghae,"—kata yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun menyatakan cintanya pada teman sekelasnya Park Chanyeol. "OMONA ! BYUNBAEK NOONA, JINJJA !?" seru Park Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya yeoja di depannya. Bagaimana kisah-kisah cinta para yeoja manis itu—mari di tengok. [EXOFIC : ALL OTP / UKE!GS/ ROMANCE / HUMOR]**

**Special thanks to :**

**dewicloudsddangko, Bonggogi, Choi Rai Sa, Michelle Kim, Imeelia, Aswshn, Huang Mir, Unny2013, ByunnaPark, aniaani47, Penghulu kyungsoo, awlia, Reezu Kim, Ciachunyoo, Tania3424, Chanbaek baek, Dheandini hunhan's baby, Oshfuture, Kaisoo fujoshi SNH, Sehun Bbuing BBuing, Kris Panda, etc.**

* * *

2 anak muda berdarah _Chinese_ berjalan dengan lagak mereka bagaikan model _runway_. Keduanya sangat mengundang perhatian para pejalan kaki di distrik _Ganghnam_. Memang salah satu mereka adalah model internasional, namun yang satunya lagi sudah kelewat tampan. Dan benar, mereka adalah _Huang Zi Tao_ dan _Kris Wu_. Kedua tangan mereka membawa barang belanjaan mereka masing-masing. Dari sepatu, tas, baju, sampai aksesoris mahal lainnya. _Tao_ sangat suka belanja, terutama jika ia akan dibelikan barang yang diinginkan. Dan hanya Kris Wu yang dapat menyanggupinya. Seperti yang sudah Kris janjikan ia akan membelikan tas _Gucci _untuk Tao, dan sekarang tas itu sudah ada di dalam kantong belanjaan Tao.

"Terima kasih ya, _ge_, telah membelikan aku tas Gucci ini." Ucap Tao.

"Iya, sama-sama," Kris menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Ternyata _fashion_-_fashion_ di Korea tidak buruk juga," Tao berkomentar, melirik estalase-estalase di sepanjang toko-toko di jalan _Ganghnam_.

"_Yeah,_ dan perkembangan _fashion_ di sini juga sangat bagus," balas Kris sambil menggangguk-angguk.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku berjalan-jalan bebas di distrik ini, biasanya aku hanya bisa melihat dari jendela mobil saja," Wajah Tao terulas ekspresi penuh keceriaan.

Kris pun ikut tersenyum senang, melihat _yeoja _di sebelahnya tersenyum dan bersenang-senang dengannya. Kris merangkul pundak Tao. Membuat si _yeoja_ bermata panda mendongak.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku menemanimu ke tempat-tempat yang kau suka, bagaimana ?" tawar Kris.

Tao melebarkan senyumannya, "Ide-mu tidak buruk juga."

Mereka cukup lama menatap satu sama lain, terdiam. Membiarkan suara-suara orang-orang berlalau lalang menjadi _background music_ mereka. Seketika Kris terkekeh, mencoba menahan tawanya. Tao menggerutkan dahinya, memajukan bibirnya lucu.

"_Mwo_ ?!" keluh Tao.

"Tidak apa-apa," Kris menggelus poni rata Tao.

"_Ugh_. Baiklah," kata Tao cemberut.

Kris terkekeh. Ia gemas dengan _yeoja_ di depannya, rasanya ingin menggecup pipinya itu. Namun, ia akan menahan perasaan itu sampai waktunya tepat nanti. Tiba-tiba, _smartphone_ Kris bergetar. Ia pun merogoh saku celananya dan menggambil ponselnya tersebut.

"**From : Kim Jongin**

**'****_Hyung_****, urgent si mentri keuangan sudah pulang. Otw home now.  
Cepat pulang ! ASAP !'**

Kris menepuk pelan dahi mulusnya. Ia mendengus pelan, karena hari ini ia harus menghadiri acara makan malam dimana sang _mentri keuangan_ keluarga Kim sudah pulang dari negri _big ben_ sana. Dan Kris tahu ia tidak mungkin menghadiri acara makan malam tersebut dengan seragam sekolah mereka.

"Kenapa, _ge_ ?" suara Tao membuyarkan pikiran Kris sesaat.

Kris menghela nafas. "_Yoona_-_ahjumma_, sudah pulang,"

Tao menggangguk mengerti.

"Kita harus mengganti baju kita sebelum kita menghadiri acara makan malam kepulangan _ahjumma,_" jelas Kris.

Tao kembali mengganggukan kepalanya dan kedua pasangan itu segera mencari toilet terdekat untuk mengganti baju mereka.

* * *

"Luhan-_jie_," panggil Yixing.

Luhan melirik Yixing yang sudah terbalut dengan _soft pink dress_ di atas lutut, rok dari dress tersebut sedikit menggembang. Stocking tipis berwarna _cream_ dan sepatu model _Old Oxford_ yang menyerupai _ankle boots_. Rambutnya Yixing dibuat bergelombang di ujung rambutnya, dan bando mutiara menghiasi rambutnya. Ulasan _makeup_ simple nan manis, memperkuat kesan manis pada Yixing.

"Ya ampun, Xing !" pekik Luhan, "Kau manis sekali !"

Yixing tersipu malu atas pujian Luhan, "Kau juga manis, Luhan-_jie_,"

Sedangkan Luhan, ia memakai _navy blue polka dress_ yang setipe dengan Yixing dengan panjang dan model yang sama. Stocking hitam pekat dan sepatu _ankle boots_ berwarna coklat agak tua. Sedangkan rambutnya di ikat setengah dengan jepitan rambut berbentuk pita merah, dan rambutnya setengah di bergelombang. Ulasan _makeup_-nya pun tidak berbeda dengan Yixing.

Luhan terkekeh, "Terima kasih,"

"Baiklah, nona-nona… mari saya tuntun anda ke ruang makan utama," Kangin menuntun mereka berdua.

Kedua _yeoja_ berdarah _Chinese_ kini terlihat seperti putri dari keluarga kalangan atas, tubuh ramping membuat mereka terlihat semakin seperti artis-artis yang ada di TV. Begitu mereka menuruni anak tangga. Kris dan Tao baru saja sampai di rumah.

Kris kini telah memakai _blazer_ hitam dan kemeja putih dengan setelan celana berwarna hitam, jangan lupa sepatu kilatnya berwarna _navy blue_. Sedangkan, Tao dengan _one piece dress_ berwarna putih dan _flat shoes_ berwarna _soft pink_. Sebuah gelang mutiara memperindah pergelangan tangannya. Surai rambut hitam dan juga make up simple dengan ulasan _lipstick nude_ membuatnya tidak kalah cantik dengan Yixing dan Luhan.

"_Lho,_ Bukankah kau _Zhang Yixing_ ?" ujar Kris tertegun sesosok teman sekelasnya yang kini terlihat manis.

"Ah ! Kris,"

Seketika ia baru ingat ucapan Jongin tadi siang bahwa Kris Wu adalah sepupu mereka dan tinggal seatap dengan Kim bersaudara.

"_Kau sedang apa di sini_ ?" tanya Kris, dengan bahasa mandarinnya.

"_Ah, aku—tidak, aku dan Luhan-jie dan satu lagi Sehun-ssi diajak oleh Jongin-ssi mengunjungi rumahnya untuk makan malam_," balas Yixing.

"_Oh begitu_," Kris menggangguk.

Tao yang sedari tadi merasa dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa, tiba-tiba merangkul lengan Kris erat-erat. Mengejutkan Kris yang ada di sampingnya dan membuat Yixing harus mengedip-kedip matanya beberapa kali.

"Tao ?" ucap Kris.

Tao hanya terdiam dan masih menatap sengit Yixing. Tatapan Tao pada Yixing, membuat Kris ingin tertawa. Namun, ia menahan hasrat tawanya dalam-dalam.

"Tao, ini teman sekelasku Zhang Yixing. Yixing, ini Huang Zi Tao—em, teman dekatku," kata Kris memperkenalkan keduanya.

Yixing tersenyum pada Tao, dan menggulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan dengan Tao. Tao melirik dua kali Yixing, menyimpulkan dia bukan seseorang yang _special_ untuk Kris. Tao memberanikan diri untuk berjabat tangan dengan Yixing. Kecanggungan di antara keduanya mulai mencair, dan mungkin saja Yixing bisa menjadi _eonnie_ yang baik untuk Tao.

"Lalu, ini Xi Luhan… Sahabatku. Luhan-_jie_," sekarang Yixing memperkenalkan sahabatnya di depan kedua orang di depannya.

Luhan pun berjabat tangan kepada Kris, lalu Tao. Setelah selesai saling berkenalan, Kangin kembali menuntun mereka ke ruang makan utama.

Di ruang makan utama itu terdapat meja makan yang panjang dan di tengah-tengahnya terdapat vas bunga berbentuk kotak yang terbuat dari keramik dan tentunya bunga anggrek dan bunga lily menghiasi vas tersebut. Sang nyonya kim duduk di ujung meja. Suho duduk di sisi kanan, Jongdae duduk di sisi kiri berdampingan dengan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Permisi, nyonya…" kata Kangin, "Saya membawa tuan muda _Wu_, nona muda _Huang_, dan kedua teman dari tuan muda _Jongin_."

Lalu keempat orang tersebut masuk ke dalam ruangan. Yoona tersenyum puas melihat kecantikkan Tao, Luhan, dan Yixing. Ia mengobservasi Luhan dan Yixing, mungkin mereka berdua bisa dijodohkan menjadi kekasih salah satu dari putra-nya. Suho menelan ludah paksa ketika melihat Yixing begitu cantik, begitu pula Sehun. Ia sedikit terpana pada sosok Luhan sekarang ini. Yixing dituntun untuk duduk di samping Suho. Suho berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berlaku sebagai _gentleman_ pada umumnya. Menarik bangku meja makan dan mempersilakan Yixing untuk duduk. Hal itu juga dilakukan Kris kepada Tao. Sedangkan Luhan, duduk di samping Sehun. Namun kali ini, Sehun mencoba apa yang dilakukan oleh Suho dan Kris sebelumnya. Walau canggung, Luhan memanggutkan kepalanya tanda berterima kasih pada Sehun.

"Aku senang, saat kepulangan-ku dihadiri oleh mawar-mawar cantik. Jongin, matamu memang jeli untuk memilih teman," Yoona menggangkat pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih, _eomma_," Jongin tersenyum kaku.

"Jadi, siapa kalian berdua dan tuan muda yang di sana ?" tanya Yoona kepada Yixing, Luhan, dan Sehun.

"Perkenalkan nama saya _Zhang Yixing_," kata Yixing dengan _manner_ yang sangat sopan.

"Ah ~! Begitu !" Yoona menggangguk senang dengan penuturan kata Yixing yang sangat sopan.

"_Em_, na—nama saya Oh Sehun," ucap Sehun gelagapan.

"Kau tidak perlu tegang seperti itu, rileks saja," balas Yoona terkekeh.

Sehun menggangguk kaku. Jongin menepuk-tepuk bahunya, menenangkan temannya yang tegang.

"Lalu, nama saya Xi Luhan, salam kenal," Luhan memanggutkan kepalanya lucu.

Yoona melihat tingkah Luhan menjadi gemas, "_Aigoo,_ manis sekali kamu…"

Luhan tersipu malu. Kemudian mereka pun menyantap masakan bintang 5 yang dihidangkan oleh _Chef_ andalan keluarga Kim. Suasana yang tadi agak canggung, mulai mencair. Dan Yoona semakin menyukai Sehun, Yixing dan Luhan, sampai-sampai Yoona ingin sekali jika mereka bertiga tinggal di rumah mereka. Ide itu pun disetujui oleh Suho, dan lainnya. Namun, berhubung Sehun sudah menetap dengan orangtuanya, jadi ia menolak tawaran tersebut. Beda halnya dengan Zhang Yixing dan Xi Luhan, keduanya tinggal di _dorm_ sekolah dan harus membayar lebih untuk fasilitas di _dorm_. Maka, Yoona mulai menyusun rencana.

"Ya sudah, mulai lusa nanti kalian akan tinggal di sini. Kamar di rumah kami sangat banyak, jadi kau bisa memakainya sesuka kalian. Selain itu, biar saya yang mengurus," ucap Yoona.

Mendengar itu, Luhan dan Yixing sangat senang. Tidak hanya itu, Suho dan Jongdae menanggapinya dengan semangat. Begitu pula dengan Tao, memiliki teman _yeoja_ yang tinggal seatap pun terwujud.

* * *

Acara makan malam telah selesai. Hari sudah larut, Sehun, Yixing, dan Luhan sudah di antar pulang oleh supir pribadi keluarga Kim. Suho menatap mobil yang membawa pujaan hatinya di teras rumahnya. Tidak lama, Kris pun berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Tampaknya kau senang sekali, Suho," ucap Kris.

"Ya, begitu lah," kata Suho, "Keputusan ini sangat membuatku senang,"

"Kau—," Kris menatap sebentar sepupunya itu, "Kau menyukai Zhang Yixing ?"

"Menurutmu ?" balas Suho berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Cepat sekali kau jatuh hati, biasanya—," sebelum Kris menjawab Suho menoleh padanya dan…

"Huft, Biasanya aku tidak merasa begini. Kau tahu, mata Yixing membuatku harus dekat dengannya. Dia bagaikan ekstasi untukku," sambung Suho.

"Sampai segitunya kah, kau padanya ?" tanya Kris agak terkejut dengan perkataan sepupunya. Karena jarang-jarangnya Suho serius dengan seorang _yeoja_.

Suho hanya tersenyum, dan kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

Mentari sudah datang, cicit burung gereja sebagai tanda hari baru sudah datang. Xiumin membalikkan tubuhnya, membangunkan dirinya dari tidur. Matanya masih tertutup rapat, jarinya mengusap pelan kelopak matanya. Merentangkan tubuhnya, menyebabkan tulang-tulangnya sedikit berbunyi. Ia menyalakan speaker mp3, dan dentangan lagu _Still You _yang dipopulerkan oleh kedua mantan _sunbae_-nya telah lulus tahun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Lagu itu pun menjadi pembuka paginya. Kakinya menari-nari mengikuti ketukan alunan lagu tersebut. Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Membasuh tubuhnya agar lebih segar, menyikat giginya dan mencuci muka tembamnya.

Ia mulai menggenakan seragam sekolahnya lengkap dengan kemeja putih, rompi hitam, dan jas almater biru dongkernya. Dasi pita merah sebagai penghias seragamnya semakin manis. Tak lupa roknya sepaha dan kaos kaki hitam di atas lutut. Kali ini ia menggenakan kacamata model _wellington_ dengan kerangkanya berwarna hitam. Ia mengikat poninya ke atas, memperlihatkan dahinya yang mulus.

"_Yosh !_ Hari ini pun _Fighting !_" seru Xiumin di depan cermin meja riasnya.

_Orb hazel_-nya melirik sebuah foto _namja_ yang merupakan _hoobae_-nya, _Kim Jongdae_. Ia sudah lama menaruh hati pada _namja_ itu sejak Jongdae masuk ke sekolah di tahun pertamanya. Bibirnya yang _kissable_, setiap ia tersenyum membuat Xiumin menjadi lemah. Xiumin mengenal baik kakak dari Jongdae, Suho. Pasalnya, mereka berdua satu kelas selama 3 tahun. Karena Suho, Jongdae tahu nama dan siapa itu Xiumin. Ia berterima kasih pada Suho karena memperkenalkan adiknya padanya. Meski terkesan aneh, jika _yeoja_ lebih tua menyukai _namja_ yang lebih muda seperti Jongdae, itu bukan masalah bagi Xiumin.

Jemari menggelus foto Jongdae, tersenyum. Lalu ia menggambil ranselnya dan turun ke bawah untuk menyiapkan sarapannya. Memang agak aneh, mengapa ia harus menyiapkan segala sesuatu sendiri. Itu karena kedua orang tua Xiumin sudah tidak ada. Dan sebagian keluarga besar Xiumin tinggal di Cina. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan Korea sampai ia lulus SMA. Beruntung, jika kedua orang tua cukup kaya dan seluruh kekayaannya jatuh pada tangan Xiumin. Namun, Xiumin tidak mau menghambur-hamburkan uang orang tuanya. Ia justru sering berpindah-pindah dari satu toko ke toko lain untuk mencari nafkah.

Rumahnya bermodel minimalis bercat putih dan biru muda. Pagar rumah terbuat dari kayu, membuat rumahnya terkesan _western style_.

Tak lama, ia mendengar klakson mobil di depan rumahnya. Ia bergegas memasukkan bekalnya k etas ranselnya dan langsung memakai _ankle boots_-nya. Di depan rumahnya sudah ada sebuah _Mini Cooper_ menunggu kehadiran Xiumin. Mobil itu bukan miliknya, namun milik _hoobae_ kesayangannya, Do Kyungsoo.

"_Eonnie_ !" seru Kyungsoo membuka kaca mobilnya.

"_Ne ! Ne !_" sahut Xiumin menggunci pintu rumahnya.

Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju _Mini cooper_ Kyungsoo, dan masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Jongin akan menyetir mobil kesayangannya, _Lamborghini_ berwarna hitam. Ia sudah banyak memodifikasi mobil itu. Ia mengubah interior mobil itu menjadi lebih mewah lagi. Dan Jongdae duduk di sebelah Jongin untuk mengawasi agar Jongin tidak buas mengendarai mobil sportnya. Walu sempat dibantah oleh Jongin, akhirnya ia mengalah karena _eomma_ tercintanya sedang ada di rumah. Dan ia tidak mau berpisah dengan _Lamborghini_ di hari pertama ia menggemudi mobil ini.

Sedangkan si anak sulung menggendarai _Nissan GTR_-nya yang merupakan mobil di film _transformer—Bubble Bee._ Suho adalah penggemar _transformer_ dan ia sangat cinta dengan mobil ini. Bahkan ia telah memodifikasi interior mobilnya lebih menyerupai mobil transformer yang asli.

Beda halnya, Kris hanya mengendarai _Ferrari_ merah yang ia beli begitu ia sampai di _Seoul_. Ia tidak memodifikasi interior dari mobil tersebut, hanya _body_ tersebut yang ia modifikasi. Tao duduk di mobil Kris.

Begitu semua, masuk ke dalam mobil masing-masing. Mereka berbarengan menjadi satu _line_ menuju sekolah tercinta mereka.

* * *

"Jadi, kapan kau akan berkerja di kedai kopi, _eonnie_ ?" tanya Kyungsoo membanting setir ke belokan pertama.

"_Hm,_ besok sih," ujar Xiumin.

"Hoo, begitu. Kau sudah mengundang _dia_, _eonnie_ ?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Xiumin terdiam, "_Di—dia_ yang menawarkan dirinya untuk datang,"

"Wah ! Bagus dong !" sahut Kyungsoo, "Berarti ada kemajuan,"

Xiumin terkekeh malu.

"Jadi, setelah kalian jadian. Aku akan membuat _noona_ semakin cantik, dan aku akan masakkan kalian hidangan yang _super _romantic dan—,"

Sebelum Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Xiumin berpekik, "AWAS !"

* * *

"Duh !" Jongin menginjak rem mobilnya mendadak. Menggerut kesal, kenapa mobil di depannya berhenti secara tiba-tiba. "AISH ! Kok berhenti mendadak sih !"

Jongdae tampak mengenal mobil _Mini Cooper_ di depannya. Jongin dan Jongdae pun turun dari mobilnya, memastikan ada apa sampai-sampai mobil di depannya rem mendadak. Jongin tampak kesal dengan kejadian ini, menggetuk jendela mobil tersebut.

Jendela mobil tersebut diturunkan.

"YA ! Jangan rem mendadak—," teriak Jongin.

Jongin tertegun melihat _yeoja_ cantik yang ia lihat kemarin.

"_Mian ne_, tadi kami hampir menabrak kucing. Jadi …" jelas Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Lho, _Kyungie_ ?" Jongdae mengangkat suaranya.

Kyungsoo melirik sosok teman satu angkatannya, Jongdae.

"Jongdae-_oppa_ … Di belakang itu mobilmu kah ? _Mian ne_," suara Kyungsoo bergetar.

"_Aigoo_, tidak usah minta maaf. Lain kali berhati-hati, ya, _Kyungie_." Jongdae menyunggingkan senyumannya dan menarik Jongin kembali ke mobil.

Setelah itu, mereka melajukan lagi mobil mereka masing-masing.

"_Em, hyung,_ tadi itu siapa ?" tanya Jongin.

"_Hm_ ? Oh, itu _Do Kyungsoo_. Teman seangkatanku dan sahabatnya Baekhyun," jawab Jongdae santai.

"Hoo begitu," Jongin mengganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Kini sudah jam istirahat, para penghuni sekolah pun berhamburan ke kantin atau menemui temannya di kelas lain. Dan tidak untuk sebagian fans untuk orang-orang tertentu. Banyak yang mengikuti Kris dan Yixing diam-diam dari belakang. Mereka berdua kini ke kelas sebelah untuk menemui Suho dan Luhan.

"Suho," panggil Kris.

Suho menggangguk mengerti, "Luhan-_ssi_, ayo kita ke kantin,"

"_Ne,_ Suho-_ssi_," Luhan melirik sosok Xiumin yang duduk di pojokkan dekat jendela.

Luhan tersenyum dan menghampirinya, "_Em,_ Xiumin-_ssi_,"

Xiumin mendongak ke arah pemilik mata rusa, "Ah, ada apa, Luhan-_ssi_ ?"

"Mau ikut ke kantin ? Kita makan sama-sama," ajak Luhan.

Mata Xiumin berbinar-binar, "Mau ~!"

"Kalau begitu, _kajja_," Luhan merangkul lengan Xiumin.

* * *

"Kyaaa ! Lihat itu Kim Jongin, Tao, dan Oh Sehun !" pekik salah seorang _yeoja_. Kemudian seisi kantin mulai menyerukan '_Kyaaaa'_ dan melihat ketiga sosok dari kelas 10 yang berjalan bak model. Sehun menatap bosan sekeliling kantin, ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Sehun, cari tempat. Aku dan Tao ingin memesan dulu," ujar Jongin.

"Kok aku ?" Sehun menggerutkan dahinya tidak percaya.

"Sudah-sudah, ikuti saja. Sana…" Jongin menggibaskan tangannya seakan mengusir Sehun.

"_Cih_," Sehun berdesis dan mencari tempat untuk mereka bertiga.

Tao melirik menu di _cafeteria_, ia tampak bingung apa yang ingin pilih untuk makan siangnya. Mungkin _Caesar salad_ dan susu putih adalah menu yang pas. Ia harus hawa nafsu pada makanannya, karena dia adalah seorang model. Dan sebagai seorang model harus menjaga ketat lemak yang ada di tubuhnya. Sedangkan, Jongin memilih _Spagetti _dengan _Bolognase_ _sauce_ dan _Teriyaki steak_. Ia butuh asupan yang banyak untuk belajar lebih keras. Tak lama, manik-maniknya menangkap sosok Do Kyungsoo. Ia meninggalkan Tao dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Permisi, _sunbae_-_nim_," ucap Jongin.

"Ah, kau yang tadi pagi… _Em, mian ne_ untuk kejadian tadi pagi," balas Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Aniyo,_ tidak apa. Aku lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf pada _sunbae_. Aku sempat membentakmu,"

"_G—Gwaenchana,"_ kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ah ! Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan mentraktirmu. Bagaimana ?" tawar Jongin.

Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar, "Kalau itu mau-mu, baiklah…"

Jongin pun menunggu antrian bersama Kyungsoo, melupakan Tao yang kesal dengan tingkah laku Jongin meninggalkannya seorang diri. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengantri makanannya sendiri. Secara tiba-tiba, Kris menggetuk-ketuk bahu Tao. Tao menoleh dan ekspresi wajahnya mejadi ceria.

"_Annyeong, peach_ ?" sapa Kris.

"Kris-_ge_ ~!" lirih Tao.

Kepala Tao mencelingak-celinguk mencari gerangan _eonnie_-nya, Yixing dan Luhan.

"Kalau kau mencari Yixing dan Luhan, mereka sedang mencari tempat duduk," jawab Kris seolah membaca pikiran Tao.

Bibir Tao membentuk 'O' sempurna dan menggangguk lucu. Kemudian, mereka mengantri untuk mendapatkan makanan mereka masing-masing.

Sementara itu, para _beagle line_ baru masuk ke area kantin. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mulai gaduh satu sama lain, sedangkan Jongdae hanya terdiam dan matanya terfokus pada novel yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan.

'_Bruk'_

Buku novel Jongdae terjatuh, akibat menabrak seseorang di depannya. Sebelum Jongdae menggucapkan maaf pada orang yang ia tabrak. _Yeoja_ tersebut menggambil buku tersebut dan memberikannya kembali pada Jongdae.

"Sebegitu menarik kah buku _Sherlock Holmes_ sehingga kau menabrakku, _Jongdae-ssi_ ?"

"_Amber_," lirih Jongdae tidak percaya.

TBC

* * *

ANNYEONG HASEO, Lin imnida !

Apa kabar para reader-nim ... maaf ya, late update ... diriku sedang agak sibuk sama perkuliahan :" tugas numpuk. Ughs... Tapi nggak apa, aku tetap akan lanjutin ini FF... Makasih ya atas reviewnya ... Diriku senang banget :" Makasih buat yang follow dan favorite ff aku yang ini ... Mungkin nanti aku akan update FF yang Friday with Oh Sehun dan publish FF aku yang supernatural + action jadi member EXO jadi Militer gitu nah dia harus selamatin _Oh An Ri (OC) _salah satu kloningnya si Sehun. Di FF ini, tenang aja akan bergenre yaoi. Yang OC cuman kayak ikatan DNA doang kok ... Nanti mungkin masukin Jeno- SM Rookies ke FF itu. Ok ok ? LOL

OH IYA, HunHannya masih kurang =_= -jedotin pala- Mian ne, aku akan bikin HunHan di next Chapter :D Ayo vote next chapter ada pairing siapa :D -smirk- SuLay ? XiuChen ? ChanBaek ? KrisTao ? KaiSoo ? :DD

XOXO

Lin


	7. Chapter 7 : When it's come

**Title : Girl's Day**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : EXO, and another SM artist**

**Genre : Romance, fluff, Humor**

**Pairing : OTP**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

**Warning : All Uke is Gender Switch !**

**Summary : "Oppa, jeongmal saranghae,"—kata yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun menyatakan cintanya pada teman sekelasnya Park Chanyeol. "OMONA ! BYUNBAEK NOONA, JINJJA !?" seru Park Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya yeoja di depannya. Bagaimana kisah-kisah cinta para yeoja manis itu—mari di tengok. [EXOFIC : ALL OTP / UKE!GS/ ROMANCE / HUMOR]**

* * *

_ 'Bruk'_

_Buku novel Jongdae terjatuh, akibat menabrak seseorang di depannya. Sebelum Jongdae menggucapkan maaf pada orang yang ia tabrak. Yeoja tersebut menggambil buku tersebut dan memberikannya kembali pada Jongdae._

_"Sebegitu menarik kah buku Sherlock Holmes sehingga kau menabrakku, Jongdae-ssi ?"_

_"Amber," lirih Jongdae tidak percaya._

"_Mwo_ ? Kau seperti melihat hantu saja ?" Amber tertawa.

"_Ani_." jawab Jongdae canggung, "Jadi… _How's LA_ ?"

"_Hm, nothing been better._ Ya, gitu-gitu _saja_,"

Amber Kim adalah salah satu sepupu keluarga Kim yang dahulu tinggal di Los Angeles, namun saat ia duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA. Ia diharuskan pulang ke Korea atas permintaan sang ibu, _Kim Kibum_. Beda dengan _Kibum_ atau _Key_ yang begitu elegan, Amber justru terkenal tomboy dan sangat _easy-going_. Menurut Suho, walaupun Amber _akrab_ dengan _Krystal Jung_, salah satu _yeoja _yang menyukai Suho, Amber tidak terlalu memikirkan kalau dia dan Kim bersaudara harus menjaga jarak. Karena bagi Amber sendiri, dia dan Kim bersaudara termasuk Kris adalah keluarga. _But things has changed now_.

Jongdae terdiam, "Kau tidak bersama dengan teman-temanmu ?"

"Siapa ?" tanya Amber.

"Krystal-_sunbae_," balas Jongdae singkat.

"Oh. Entahlah, aku juga tidak melihatnya sejak tadi," Amber memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana.

Ya, karena kalau sudah tomboy, pasti busana-nya pun juga ikut bertomboy ria. Bahkan ia tidak menggenakan rok seperti siswi lainnya. Ia justru memakai celana ¾ dan dasi panjang hitam. Rambutnya pun dipotong model _rave_ berwarna _blonde_.

"Eh ! Ada Amber !" sambar Kris bersama Tao membawa mampan.

Amber memamerkan gigi rapinya kepada Kris, "_Hey _! _Kris _!"

Kemudian Amber menoleh kepalanya ke arah Tao, "Halo, _Tao_…"

Tao hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

Kris mengusak-usak si _ilama_ itu gemas. Diantara mereka berdua sudah seperti kakak beradik dan karena saat mereka di _States_, mereka sudah saling _hangout_ bersama. Bahkan Kris dan Amber sudah _travel_ ke negara-negara favorit mereka, seperti Turki atau Paris. Namun, ketahui lah mereka saling sayang-menyayangi sebatas sepupu. Namun, semenjak Amber dekat dengan Krystal, hubungan Kris dan Amber pun merenggang. Walau mereka juga sering mengirimkan pesan singkat.

"Kau sudah makan ?" tanya Kris.

"Belum, ini baru mau beli," Amber menunjuk ke arah stan makanan.

Kris menggangguk, "Baiklah. Kalau sudah memesan, duduklah dengan kita, ya ?"

"Okay, _bro_," Amber menggancungkan jempolnya.

Kris dan Tao berjalan menuju meja mereka yang sudah disiapkan oleh Suho. Senyuman Amber memudar, mulai menggalihkan pandangannya ke arah papan menu.

"Aku jadi heran, kenapa kau harus berteman dengan Krystal sekarang ?" ujar Jongdae dadakan.

Amber mendesah pelan, "Kau tahu sendiri, _Eomma_ dan _Appa_-nya _Krystal_-_eonnie_ sebentar lagi akan menikah. Mereka ingin aku dan Krystal-_eonnie_ saling akrab satu sama lain."

"Jadi, intinya hubungan kau dan Krystal-_sunbae_ itu hanya _pemaksaan_ belaka ?" Jongdae bertanya lagi.

"_Drop that word, dude_. Kata pemaksaan itu bukan alasan aku akrab dengan Krystal-_eonnie_. Apapun yang diinginkan oleh _Eomma_ akan kulakukan," jelas Amber.

"Itu bukannya sama saja ?"

"Beda, _Chen_…" balas Amber sengit.

"_Liu, _kembalilah dan pikirkan keadaan _ahjussi_." Kata Jongdae tidak kalah sengit.

Amber menutup mata perlahan, "_Chen_, jangan bawa-bawa _appa_ ke dalam persoalan ini."

"_Liu_…"

"_I also missed him but things changed here,"_ lirih Amber, mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

Jongdae menghela nafas dan setengah memeluk Amber. Meski Amber adalah _yeoja_ tangguh dan penyanggang sabuk hitam di Taekwondo, namun _yeoja_ tetaplah _yeoja_. Ia butuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Amber, dia sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Kedua orangtuanya bercerai tepat pada awal tahun. Ia ingin sekali tinggal dengan sang ayah, _Kim Jonghyun_. Apa daya berdasarkan hukum, Amber harus ikut dengan sang ibu kembali ke Korea. Dan parahnya lagi, ia harus putus hubungan dengan ayahnya bahkan dengan seluruh keluarga ayahnya, yaitu keluarga _Kim bersaudara_ dan keluarga _Kris_.

"Rupanya kau disini, _Amber_," kata Krystal, membuat Jongdae melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Eonnie_," Amber menoleh.

Krystal berdiri bersama dengan Sulli dan Luna, yang merupakan sahabat satu geng. Krystal adalah salah satu primadonna yang menyandang gelar "_Dancing Queen of the years_" lantaran dia selalu mendapat nilai sempurna di mata pelajaran '_Dance & Art'_. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan nilai sempurnanya. Untuk Sulli sendiri, murid kelas 2-A yang juga salah satu primadonna yang menyandang gelar "_Best Actress of the year_", walau sekarang ini dia masih _trainee_ di salah satu entertainment bergengsi di Korea, tetapi ia sudah banyak memborong iklan produk papan atas dan juga ia akan debut dalam waktu dekat. Sedangkan Luna, teman sekelas Krystal dan tentunya salah satu primadonna yang menyandang gelar "_Best Model of the years_" ini memang adalah bintang _catwalk_ atau _runway_ di Seoul.

"Wah, wah. Ada Jongdae-_ssi_, _annyeong_," Krystal tersenyum.

"_Annyeong_," Jongdae tersenyum kaku.

Jongdae pun saat dalam penghargaan tahunan di sekolahnya, ia menyandang gelar "_Best Male Singer of the years_". Karena alasan itulah Krystal menyapanya.

"Amber, kita sudah belikan makanan untukmu… _Kajja_ ~," ajak Krystal.

Amber menggangguk sedih. Namun, tangan Jongdae menangkap pergelangan Amber. Seerat apa pun cengkraman Jongdae, itu tidak akan sebanding dengan kekuatan si sabuk hitam. Amber dengan mudahnya mengelak dari cengkraman tersebut. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman pahitnya pada Jongdae. Lalu, pergi meninggalkan Jongdae seorang diri.

"Sial," Jongdae berdesis.

* * *

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tidak tenang melihat adegan antara Jongdae dan Amber berhadapan dengan Krystal. Adegan itu sama halnya ketika rakyat jelata bertemu dengan sang ratu. Koreksi, ratu iblis. Baekhyun tidak suka jika harus bertemu atau berhadapan dengan _Dancing Queen_ tersebut. Demi apa pun, ia benci dengan mata _yeoja_ tersebut. Jongdae dengan wajah kusut, menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Jongdae, _gwaenchana_ ?" lirih Baekhyun menangkap lengan Jongdae, berusaha menenangkan _namja_ yang ada di depannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja ? Aku akan kehilangan anggota keluargaku. Amber sebentar lagi menjadi keluarga _Jung,_ bukan keluarga _Kim_ lagi," jelas Jongdae.

"Jongdae …" Baekhyun menatap mata Jongdae.

Jongdae mengalihkan arah matanya, tidak benar-benar menatap mata Baekhyun. Perlahan Baekhyun melonggarkan genggamannya, karena ia merasa ia tidak bisa menenangkan Jongdae di saat Jongdae sedang kesulitan seperti ini. Chanyeol dari _counter cafeteria_ menghampiri kedua sahabatnya, dengan ekspresi penuh pertanyaan.

"Ada apa ini ?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongdae memaksakan senyumannya, "Hoo ! Kau sudah beli makanan ?"

"Ah iya, ini sudah kubelikan makanan-mu… _You okay with Red Bean-Melon Bread and hot chocolate_ ?" Chanyeol menyodorkan kantung kertas yang berisi roti isi kacang merah-melon dan satu paper cup _hot chocolate_.

"Hoo, _thanks_. Ayo, _kajja_, kita ke meja _hyung_-ku…" ajak Jongdae berjalan ke meja kantin yang sudah disiapkan oleh Suho di pojok kantin.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang menatap cemas punggung Jongdae, "Ada apa, _noona_ ?"

Suara _baritone_ milik Chanyeol memecahkan balon lamunan Baekhyun dan mendongak si raksasa tersebut. Baekhyun tersenyum lemah, ia tidak mau jika Chanyeol ikut cemas tentang masalah Jongdae.

"_Ani_. Tidak apa…" ujar Baekhyun.

"Betul begitu ?" Chanyeol kembali memastikan.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Sangat dekat membuat si _brunette _grogi. Baekhyun pun menggangguk cepat. Setelah mendapat respon cepat dari Baekhyun, ia pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari sang penyandang "_Diva of the years_".

"Baiklah," ucap Chanyeol, "Ah… Aku sudah memesankanmu, _Sandwich with egg and hams_ dan _oolong_ _tea_,"

"Ah, _gomawo_," balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun sayang, "_Your welcome_,"

Baekhyun kembali merasakan banyaknya kupu-kupu di perutnya yang menggelitik dirinya. Hal tersebut hanya terasa jika ia sedang _skinship_ dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak merasakan apa pun jika dirinya ber-_skinship_ dengan Jongdae. Ia pun menepis pelan tangan Chanyeol.

"A—Ayo ! Chanyeol ! Jongdae sudah menunggu kita," Baekhyun berjalan cepat ke arah Jongdae yang sedari tadi menunggu kedua temannya berjalan.

"_Ne,ne_…"

* * *

Kyungsoo memilin _spaghetti_-nya dengan garpunya dan memakannya perlahan-lahan bak putridi buku dongeng. Sedangkan, si kulit _tan_ yang berada di depannya, hanya menatapnya. Berpikir mengapa ada _yeoja_ semanis dan selugu Kyungsoo. Karena risih sedari tadi di tatap oleh Jongin, Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Jongin-_ssi_, kenapa kau menatapku begitu ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Hm_, tidak." Elak Jongin, membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Kyungsoo terdiam dan menatap Jongin curiga. Entah kenapa ia tidak percaya dengan elakan Jongin tadi. Si pemilik rambut hitam kelam ini pun tidak memusingkan hal itu dan kembali menyantap _spaghetti_-nya. Jongin menyadari kehadiran _hyung_-nya, _Jongdae_ dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Diikuti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Yo, _whaddap_, _Jonginie_ !" Chanyeol melempar salam jantan dengan Jongin.

"Woo ! _Sup, bro_ !" balas Jongin.

_For your information_, _appa_ Chanyeol, _Park Donghae _ merupakan salah satu teman satu bisnis _appa _Kim bersaudara, _Kim Siwon_. Dan mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung, secara otomatis hubungan anak-anaknya pun juga saling akrab satu sama lain. Keluarga _Park_ tidak pernah absen dengan pesta-pesta yang digelar oleh keluarga Kim, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Jongin-_ssi_ , kau kenal dengan Chanyeollie ?"tanya Kyungsoo melihat keakraban antara Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"_Hm_, karena dia teman dari _Dae_-_hyung_," ucap Jongin santai.

Kyungsoo melemparkan tangannya tepat pada wajah manisnya pelan seperti mengartikan '_Oh-damn-you-right'_. Jongin terkekeh.

Untuk saat ini, semua sudah berkumpul dari kelas 10 sampai 12. Mereka semua yang sedang dibicarakan dan sedang _naik daun_. Bahkan diantara mereka ada putra-putri dari keluarga ternama di Seoul, Idol, model, sampai hanya siswa biasa namun calon primadonna sekolah. Mereka saling memperkenalkan diri mereka kepada yang belum berkenalan. Awalnya canggung, mulai mencair. Saling bersenda gurau di sela-sela makan siang mereka.

Hingga bel makan siang berakhir.

"_Okay, I will see you guys very soon,_" ucap _Mr. Canadian_, Kris yang merangkul Tao. Kedua pasangan favorit beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan berjalan keluar dari kantin, walau sempat terhalangan oleh para _shipper_ mereka.

Diikuti Sehun dan Jongin dari belakang. Sehun dengan tampang _cool_-nya, menyumpal kedua telinga dengan _earphone_-nya. Jongin pun berpamitan dengan Kyungsoo.

"_Noona_, aku balik ke kelas dulu… _Em_, kau sudah punya _line_ _id_-ku, kan ?" tanya Jongin memastikan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggangguk.

"Baiklah, nanti pulang sekolah akan aku antarkan pulang. Bagaimana ?" ajak Jongin.

Sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab, Jongdae seolah menghantam ajakan si anak bungsu keluarga _Kim_.

"Ingat dia membawa _mini cooper_ hari ini yang nyaris ada adegan tabrakan beruntun dan nyaris masuk koran," bantah Jongdae sarastik.

Jongin menggerutkan keningnya dan ber_-face palm_-ria.

"Kau benar,"

Chanyeol seperti biasa, _King of Reaction_, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat aksi _dongsaeng_-nya gagal mengajak Kyungsoo pulang bersama. Gagal memamerkan _Lamborghini_-nya. Tawanya terhenti, saat Baekhyun menyikut perutnya. Baekhyun merasa tawa Chanyeol sudah melewati batas. Jongdae berharap jika kelakuan Jongin dan Suho tidak diturunkan padanya juga.

"Kau bisa menjemputku besok pagi, kalau kau mau," tawar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menoleh cepat, menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Biasanya Kyungsoo termasuk _yeoja_ yang pemalu, namun tiba-tiba kenapa ia menawarkan dirinya. Dan mungkin Chanyeol dan Jongdae sependapat dengan pemikiran Baekhyun. Atau memang jangan-jangan Kyungsoo suka pada Jongin. Tetapi teorinya, Kyungsoo yang pemalu ini jika sedang menyukai seseorang, ia akan menunduk malu dan berusaha menutupi wajah memerahnya dengan rambutnya.

Ini berbeda dengan teori, Kyungsoo justru menawarkan dirinya. Ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun harus memijat pelipisnya.

"Kau kenapa, _noona_ ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"_No comment_," balas Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan telapak tangannya.

Chanyeol menahan tawaannya, menepis pelan tangan Baekhyun. Ia merangkul bahu kecil Baekhyun dan menuntunnya keluar dari kantin sebelum ia akan pingsan mendengar ujaran Kyungsoo selanjutnya. Chanyeol juga ikut bingung mengapa Kyungsoo bisa seberani itu. Lalu si _giant_ memutar bola matanya seakan '_baiklah-sudah-tidak-usah-dibahas'_.

Tinggal Jongdae yang menatap bosan adegan tawar menawar antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Ia melirik _yeoja_ berparas _Sohee_ berniat untuk keluar kantin bersama dengan Luhan. Lalu Jongdae terlintas ide yang amat cermelang. Ia mengejarnya dan menepuk bahu Xiumin.

"_Noona_,"

"Kyaa ! AH !" jerit Xiumin dengan nada 2 oktafnya.

Jongdae memejamkan matanya erat, karena merasakan telinganya akan segera tuli saat itu juga. Luhan memutar bola matanya, mendapati lengannya di cengkram keras oleh Xiumin.

"Ish ! Jongdae-_ya_ ! Jangan bikin kaget Umin-_jie_ _dong_ !" keluh Luhan.

"_Mian_. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu," Jongdae memajukan bibirnya manis.

Luhan dan Xiumin menatapnya gemas dan bertanya sepertinya ada yang salah dengan tahun kelahiran antara Jongdae dan Jongin. Karena Jongin terlihat lebih _mature_ dibanding Jongdae sendiri yang memiliki sejuta _aegyo_ yang amat berbahaya untuk jantung para wanita-wanita di luar sana. Percayalah bahwa Xiumin harus memiliki pompa oksigen yang lebih dan dibawanya ke sekolah. Karena aksi Jongdae tidak bagus untuk kesehatan paru-parunya.

"Oh iya, begini, _Xiumin noona_. Berhubung kita besok ke tempat kerja-mu, bagaimana kalau kita ke sana sama-sama. Kalau kau mau kita bisa naik mobilku," ajak Jongdae.

"_Em, _tapi tempat kerja-ku cuman beberapa blok dari sini," ujar Xiumin.

Jongdae merasa dirinya menjadi Jongin ke-2. Padahal jelas-jelas dia berharap jika ia tidak dituruni kelakuan dari Jongin dan Suho. Namun, ia salah. Ia salah besar, saudara-saudara. Ia menuruni kelakuan mereka berdua. Jongdae kini memasang wajah _okay face_. Ia mulai diam seribu bahasa, berniat menggali lubang pemakamannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendatangi mereka bertiga.

"_Umin_-_noona_, _Umin-noona_. Besok aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, soalnya Jongin-_ssi_ yang akan menjemputku. Bagaimana ? Tidak apa, ya ?" kata Kyungsoo memelas.

Xiumin menggangguk.

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum senang dan kembali pada Jongin. Memberi jawaban padanya, lalu memberi alamat rumahnya pada sang kulit _tan_.

"Baiklah, Xiumin-_noona_. Dimana alamat rumahmu ?" tanya Jongdae.

* * *

Mata Krystal sejak dari tadi membuntuti gerak-gerik Suho dan _yeoja_ berdarah cina, _Yixing_.

"Jadi, sudah _packing_ kah ?" tanya Suho.

"_Packing_ untuk apa ?" Yixing bertanya balik.

Suho tersenyum kaku, "Bukan kah kau akan pindah ke rumahku ?"

Dan lagi, bibir membentuk 'O' sempurna dan menggangguk mengerti.

"Ah iya ! Aku baru ingat !"

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa… Ingat, besok kau sudah harus di rumah. _Eomma_ sangat ingin bertemu dengan kalian lagi," jelas Suho.

"Baiklah," senyuman Yixing terpancarkan.

"Hm. Dengan begini, kita lebih sering berkuda bersama," celetuk Suho.

Yixing menggangguk lucu.

Ia berdecak kesal menjadi saksi kemesraan kedua pasangan tersebut. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa dirinya lah yang cocok dengan Suho, bukan Yixing. Amber yang melihat ekspresi tersebut, sudah mulai takut-takut jika Krystal akan bertindak yang tidak-tidak. Ketika Suho dan Yixing berjalan terpisah, Krystal pun berjalan mengikuti Yixing.

Sepertinya, ia akan ambil perhitungan dengan Yixing. Saat Amber ingin menghentikan Krystal. Sulli dan Luna justru menghadangnya dan mengikuti arah langkah Krystal.

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang ?" Amber mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi.

* * *

Yixing berjalan lincah menuju loker miliknya, ia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk latihan _dance_ di ruangan _dance_. Namun, seseorang menariknya dan membanting tubuhnya ke lemari loker sehingga suara bantingan terdengar keras. Yixing hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Demi apa pun, ia merasakan aura gelap dari si pelaku. Dan dia tidak mengerti kenapa ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Padahal ia baru di sini 2 hari yang lalu. Ia tidak merasa jika ia berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

"Kau !" ucap Krystal.

Yixing menelan ludahnya dengan paksa.

"Kau mentang-mentang baru di sini, langsung mendapat perhatian dari Suho. Jangan sok kecantikan kau ! Lihat dirimu ! Kau tidak cantik ! Hanya aku, Krystal yang cocok dengan Suho ! Camkan itu !" Krystal mendorong kasar bahu Yixing hingga kembali menabrak pintu lemari loker.

Yixing menunduk takut.

"Ayo, Sulli, Luna… Jangan buang-buang waktu di sini," ajak Krystal.

Yixing menahan tangisannya, lalu ia kembali mendengar perkataan Krystal.

"Oh iya, Yixing-_ssi_. Jika kau berani, mendekatinya. Kau akan tahu akibatnya," ucap Krystal sambil berjalan diikuti oleh Sulli dan Luna.

Bulir-bulir airmata terjatuh dari matanya. Ia berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Namun apa daya, airmatanya tidak bisa dihentikan. Ia bingung harus kemana, dan tiba-tiba Sehun sudah ada di hadapannya. Sehun sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia menarik _noona_ kesayangannya ke dalam pelukan. Ia membiarkan airmata Yixing membasahi jas abu-abu milik Sehun. Yixing tidak pernah mengharapkan terjadinya aksi _bullying_ semasa sekolahnya. Apalagi menyangkut perebutan seorang _namja_. Jujur, ia mulai menyukai Suho karena ia sudah mulai nyaman dengannya. Berbeda dengan Sehun, dia merasa ia memiliki adik laki-laki.

"_Ssst_… _Noona_, tenanglah aku ada di sini …" Sehun terus mendekap Yixing yang tak kunjung menghentikan airmatanya.

"_Se… Sehunna_… Aku—Aku … _hiks_,"

"Ssst… _Noona, uljima_…" ucap Sehun menenangkan.

Setelah beberapa lama, ia menenangkan Yixing yang sudah mulai tenang. Ia menggusap sayang pipi Yixing sekaligus menghapus airmata Yixing yang masih basah di pipinya. Lalu, tak lama Luhan menghampiri mereka berdua dengan raut cemas.

"Astaga, kenapa dengannya, Sehun ?" Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh ramping Yixing.

"Nah, itu yang harus dipertanyakan. Aku juga ke sini karena diberitahu oleh seseorang—namanya, _argh_, aku lupa !" ucap Sehun frustasi.

"_Xiao xing xing, kau kenapa, hm ? Katakan …" _tanya Luhan dengan bahasa mandarinnya yang begitu fasih.

Yixing menggeleng-geleng. Ia masih tertunduk. Luhan semakin tidak mengerti. Apalagi Sehun, ia menemukan Yixing dengan keadaan menangis.

"Tampaknya, aku harus laporkan ini pada Suho-_ssi_," usul Luhan.

"Jangan !"seru Yixing mendadak.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "_Noona_, jangan bilang Suho melukaimu ?"

"Bukan… Bukan… _hiks_…" Yixing kembali menangis.

Alhasil Sehun mendapat tatapan '_setelah-ini-kau-akan-mati-Oh-Sehun'_ dari Luhan. Sehun hanya menunduk minta maaf pada Luhan dan Yixing. Luhan mendesah pelan dan membuka loker milik Yixing.

"Sehunna, aku dan Yixing akan kembali ke _dorm_. Kalau ada yang menanyakan kami berdua, tolong sampaikan, ya ?" kata Luhan mengambil tas _training_ milik Yixing.

"Siap laksanakan, Luhan-_noona_. Jika ada perlu apa-apa, kau bisa bilang padaku," balas Sehun.

Luhan menggangguk mengerti, tangannya menarik lengan Yixing dan menuntunnya pergi ke _dorm_ sekolah. Sehun pun berjalan kembali ke kelasnya, ia sangat amat terima kasih kepada orang yang telah memberitahukan tentang Yixing. Jika tidak, siapa yang bisa menenangkan Yixing saat itu ?

Tanpa Sehun sadari, sepasang mata _yeoja_ sudah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya saat Sehun memeluk Yixing sampai Sehun berjalan kembali ke kelas. _Yeoja_ menghela nafas lega, dan berjalan pergi dari keberadaannya.

* * *

"_Chanyeol_," panggil Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol.

"_Ne_," Chanyeol menjawab.

"Sudah belum ?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merapikan rak mejanya dan memasukkannya ke ransel kanvas-nya.

"Okay, sudah. Kau mau kuantarkan kemana ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin ke _Hangang_." Baekhyun memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya.

"_Ne, ne_. _Arraseo_." Chanyeol menggangguk mengerti, "Tapi maaf,ya… Hari ini kita akan naik bus ke _Hangang_-nya…"

Baekhyun menggerutkan keningnya, "_Lho_, kenapa ?"

"Mobilku sedang di bengkel…" perkataan selanjutnya seakan tertahan di lidah Chanyeol, "Kemarin kau bilang tidak mau naik motorku. Ya sudah, beginilah jadinya…"

Baekhyun hanya mendeham, "Baiklah…"

"Kalau begitu, _kajja_," Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

Sepeninggalan kedua sejoli tersebut, Jongdae mengerutkan dahinya dan menoleh ke sana kemari.

"Kemana lagi dua sejoli itu ?" Jongdae menggaruk kepalanya yang sedang tidak gatal tersebut.

* * *

_Hangang_ atau bisa disebut dengan sungai Han ini menjadi objek wisata untuk semua penduduk lokal maupun orang-orang yang bukan berasal dari _Seoul_. Banyak orang berlalu lalang, bermain sepeda atau berjogging ria menikmati matahari terbenam. Atau mungkin bermain basket bersama dengan orang-orang baru. Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun agar tidak jauh-jauh darinya. Pasalnya, pernah sebelumnya mereka ke sini dan akhirnya terpisah satu sama lain. Untuk tidak terjadi hal yang sama, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan kecil si _brunette_. Walau, jantung kedua orang ini seperti dikejar setan.

"Chanyeol ! Lihat ada eskrim ! Ayo beli eskrim !" Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya pasrah saat Baekhyun menariknya menuju gerobak eskrim.

"_Ahjussi_, pesan eskrim rasa stoberi," seru Baekhyun.

"_Ne…_" sahut paman tukang jual eskrim.

"Chanyeol, kau mau rasa apa ? Biar aku yang traktir," usul Baekhyun.

"_Mwo_ ? Kau yang bayar ?" kejut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggangguk sembari menggeluarkan dompet _Louis Vuitton_-nya.

"_Andwae ! Andwae!"_ larang Chanyeol, "_Ahjussi_, jangan terima uang dari _yeoja_ ini. Uang palsu semua !"

_Orb hazel_ itu terbelalak, mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Otomatis, ia mencubit kencang lengan Chanyeol. Padahal awalnya ia ingin berbaik hati membelikan Chanyeol eskrim. Malah si telinga menyerupai _Dobi_ salah satu _fairy_ yang berada di film _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secret_, justru berbuat konyol atau _trolling_ dengan si pedagang gerobak eskrim ini.

"Di kasih hati, minta jantung ! _Arsssh ! Jinjja_ !" seru Baekhyun mencubit frustasi lengan Chanyeol.

"AHHH ! Sa—Sakit, _noona_ !" pekik Chanyeol.

Si pedagang eskrim hanya bisa ber-_sweat drop_-ria.

"Bukan, itu maksudku, **BYUNBAEK****_NOONA_**** !** _Aigoo_, Gini _lho_. Masa zaman sekarang masih ada yang _yeoja_ bayarin seorang _namja_ ? _Aigoo, noona_. Biarkan aku membayarnya, ya ?" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar, lalu pandangannya menatap si pedagang eskrim, "_ahjussi,_ satu eskrim rasa pisang, ya ?"

"_Ne,_" sahut si pedagang eskrim memberikan eskrim rasa pisang dan stroberi, "totalnya 800 won,"

Chanyeol menyerahkan uangnya dan menggambil eskrim tersebut, "_Gamsamimnida_."

Si _giant_ itu memberikan _cone_ eskrim stoberi kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menerimanya dan memanggutkan kepalanya menandakan terima kasih. Keduanya berjalan sampai di pinggir sungai Han, dan duduk di bangku taman. Mereka berdua menikmati matahari yang semakin terbenam. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang masih asyik dengan acara makan eskrimnya. Ia hanya menghela napas pelan, lantaran melihat _yeoja_ di sampingnya memakan eskrim seperti anak kecil.

"_Noona_,"

"_Hm ?"_

Chanyeol menggecup lembut bibir _plum_ milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit menjilat bibir baekhyun untuk menghapus noda eskrim di bibir si _brunette_ itu. Baekhyun bukannya tidak suka dengan kecupan tersebut, namun ia hanya kaget. Perlahan tapi pasti. Baekhyun membalas ciuman tersebut. Maka terjadilah lumatan kecil di ciuman antara mereka.

Tanpa napsu.

Hanya gelojak cinta di antara mereka.

TBC.

ANNYEONG HASEO, LIN IMNIDA –pake toa masjid-

Hehe… Bagaimana-bagaimana reader sekalian bagus tidak chapternya ? Haha… Semoga yang mencari-cari ChanBaek moment, saya persembahkan. Manis tidak ? Apa kurang manis –nuangin gula ke FF Lin- kkkk … HunHan feels belom dapet dari kemaren… Demi bubble tea, susah banget dapet feelnya… padahal saya demen HunHan… Aduuh semoga bisa ngedapetin feels HunHan. Dan bentar lagi terjadi konflik besar di antara SuLay. Harus ada konflik, kalau ga ada konflik… ga akan greget. Iya ga ? LOL

Sekian terima kasih atas reader-_deul_ yang setia membaca sampai chapter berapa ? Chapter 5 atau 6 dah ? –pikunnya kumat- Jadi, semoga makin suka… Sepertinya, cerita ini akan sangat panjang. Jadi bersabarlah.

Okay okay

Mohon di RnR :D

-bbuing bbuing bareng Kyungie, Chen, Sehun, dan Amber-

XOXO

Lin


	8. Chapter 8 : They are dating

**Title : Girl's Day**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : EXO, and another SM artist**

**Genre : Romance, fluff, Humor**

**Pairing : OTP**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

**Warning : All Uke is Gender Switch !**

**Summary : "Oppa, jeongmal saranghae,"—kata yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun menyatakan cintanya pada teman sekelasnya Park Chanyeol. "OMONA ! BYUNBAEK NOONA, JINJJA !?" seru Park Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya yeoja di depannya. Bagaimana kisah-kisah cinta para yeoja manis itu—mari di tengok. [EXOFIC : ALL OTP / UKE!GS/ ROMANCE / HUMOR]**

_"Noona,"_

_"Hm ?"_

_Chanyeol menggecup lembut bibir plum milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit menjilat bibir baekhyun untuk menghapus noda eskrim di bibir si brunette itu. Baekhyun bukannya tidak suka dengan kecupan tersebut, namun ia hanya kaget. Perlahan tapi pasti. Baekhyun membalas ciuman tersebut. Maka terjadilah lumatan kecil di ciuman antara mereka. _

_Tanpa napsu._

_Hanya gelojak cinta di antara mereka._

Keduanya melepaskan ciumannya, demi menangkap oksigen untuk bernafas. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol yang memegang pipinya.

"_Mian_," ucap si _giant_.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak apa,"

Baekhyun pun melanjutkan acara makan eskrimnya. Walaupun sedikit canggung, namun tangan mereka masih saling berpegangan. Kedua manik dua sejoli ini menatap indah matahari terbenam. Saat senja sudah datang. Chanyeol membawa pulang Baekhyun kembali kediaman _Byun_, sebelum adik _proctective_ dari _yeoja_ bereyeliner ini akan memarahinya habis-habisan. Tangan kecil Baekhyun masih tidak melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol. Ia sudah nyaman, kelewat nyaman malah.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun berharap cintanya akan tidak tepuk sebelah tangan. Dan ber harap Baekhyun menerimanya sebagai kekasihnya. Ya, semoga saja seperti itu.

Luhan masih menjaga Yixing yang terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya. _Yeoja_ bermata rusa ini masih bertanya-tanya siapa yang berani menyakiti adik kecilnya. Luhan tidak segan-segan akan memberinya pelajaran. Disisi lain, ia juga bertanya mengapa selalu Sehun yang berada di sisi Yixing. Pertama, saat Yixing hilang Sehun lah yang menemukannya. Kedua, Sehun lah yang merasa dirinya akan dekat dengan Yixing sampai-sampai _namja_ itu memeluk Yixing dari belakang. Dan terakhir, Sehun lah yang datang terlebih dahulu dan menenangkan hati Yixing yang diganggu seseorang. Apa Sehun menyukai Yixing ?

Tiba-tiba, dada Luhan merasa sesak. Rasa tidak suka muncul begitu saja. Tidak mungkin'kan jika dirinya secara mendadak cemburu tentang hal ini. Bukannya ia tidak masalah jika Sehun dekat dengan siapa saja.

'_Wo wang yan yu chuan, kan wo kan bu dao de ni ~'_

Bunyi ponsel Luhan, membuat si rusa kecil ini tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia dengan cepat menggambil ponsel kesayangaannya itu. Sedikit terkejut, melihat peneplon tersebut. Luhan menggigit pelan bibir bagian bawahnya, memikirkan akankah ia menjawab telepon tersebut atau tidak ? Akhirnya, ia menekan tombol hijau di layar _touch screen_-nya.

"_Ye- Yeoboseyo?"_

"_Luhan-noona ? Aigoo, kenapa kau menjawab teleponku lama sekali ?"_ tanya suara khas milik Sehun di ujung telepon.

"_N-ne_, tadi aku dari kamar mandi," jawab Luhan berusaha untuk tidak grogi.

"_Oh… Bisakah kau turun sebentar ? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan…"_ ucap Sehun.

"Kau bisa bicarakan di sini, _Sehun-ah_," bantah Luhan lembut.

"_Tidak, noona. Aku ingin bertemu dengan noona secara langsung_," Sehun mempertegas Luhan, "_Aku tidak mau tahu. Aku akan tunggu sampai kau turun._"

'_pip_'

"_Yeoboseyo _?! Ya ! Oh Sehun !"

Seruan Luhan diakhiri dengan sebuah dengusan panjang. Ia beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar _dorm_. Sebelum sempat ia menutup pintu kamar Yixing, manic-manik rusanya melirik ke arah ranjang _single bed_ milik Yixing.

"_Yixing_, aku akan segera kembali," katanya dalam hati dan langsung turun ke lobby _dorm_.

Jantungnya tidak tenang, terus mempertanyakan apa maksud kedatangan Sehun ke sini. Selama di dalam _lift_, ia dipenuhi pikiran sana dan sini. Kini Luhan terlihat simple, karena surai _caramel_-nya tidak dihiasi oleh pita manis yang biasa ia pakai atau di tata sedemikian rupa yang memberi kesan manis pada rusa ini. Ia melepas surai sepanjang dada itu. Baju _hoodie_ kuning panjang diatas lutut dan boots berbulu warna coklat tua memperkuat kata _simple_ pada _yeoja_ ini.

'_ting'_

Kaki kecilnya langsung menuju tempat dimana Sehun sedang duduk bersantai dengan _smartphone_-nya. _Namja_ itu masih dengan seragam lengkapnya dan tak lupa tas _kanvas_ hitamnya.

"_Sehun-ah_," panggil Luhan.

_Namja _bernama Oh Sehun itu mendongak, kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Oh, _noona_,"

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sehun ?" tanya Luhan tanpa basa-basi, "_You've got 3 seconds_,"

Sehun menatap Luhan tanpa ekspresi. Datar, lebih tepatnya. Tangannya meraih tangan Luhan dan menariknya keluar dari gedung _dorm_.

"Hey ! Apa-apaan ini ?" tanya Luhan ketus.

"Ikut aku sebentar," jawab Sehun.

Luhan hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Sehun yang menariknya sampai ke tempat parkiran. Di sana sudah ada mobil Mazda CX-7 berwarna hitam yang menunggu mereka berdua. Sehun membukakan pintu dirinya. Begitu sudah dipastikan Luhan nyaman di bangku mobil, si tuan _albino_ tersebut menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan masuk ke dalam pintu mobil yang sebelahnya.

"Katakan," ucap Luhan saat Sehun sedang meng_starter_ mobilnya, "kita mau kemana ?"

"Sudah ikut saja,"

Luhan menghela nafas dan berniat keluar dari mobil.

"Ya ! kau mau ngapain, _noona_ ?!" cegah Sehun.

Tangan Sehun sudah mencengkram erat lengan atas Luhan.

"Jelaskan dulu. Kalau tidak, aku tidak mau ikut denganmu," ancam Luhan.

Kali ini Sehun lah yang menghelan nafas, "Baiklah. Begini ceritanya. _Umma_-ku cukup kuatir karena diriku tidak pernah berurusan dengan _yeoja_ apalagi dengan hubungan _asmara_. Ia bahkan takut diriku terjerat dengan hubungan _gay_. Tentu saja, aku bantah dong dan aku menyangkal kalau aku punya pacar saat ini. Dan, sialnya, ia menyuruhku membawa _yeoja_ itu untuk menemuinya. Bahkan ia sudah mem_booking_ restoran mahal untuk bisa bertemu dengan _pacar_-ku."

Luhan sedang mencerna penjelasan Sehun. Kemudian, pipinya terasa panas.

"Tunggu ! Jangan-jangan kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasih-mu ?!"

Sehun memberikan anggukan, "Tolonglah, _noona_. Aku tidak mungkin mengajak _Yixing_-_noona_ karena dia sudah menjadi sasaran Suho-_hyung_. Selain itu, aku juga belum mengenal dekat gadis-gadis selain dirimu, _noona_…"

Sehun menatap lekat wajah Luhan. Luhan mulai gugup. Jantungnya berdetak keras seperti Chanyeol mendebuk drum kesayangannya. Perutnya seperti digelitik oleh kupu-kupu.

"B—Baiklah, aku akan menolongmu," ucap Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum puas, "Baiklah. Mulai sekarang, kita harus berakting layaknya sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana ?"

Luhan menggangguk setuju, "Kalau begitu, kita harus meluangkan banyak hal,"

"Aku setuju…" Sehun pun melajukan mobil _mazda_-nya itu meninggalkan area _dorm_.

Di dalam kediaman Kim, tepatnya di dalam ruang latihan nari yang sering digunakan oleh Jongin saat ia berlatih ballet dulu sebelum ia mencintai dunia _hiphop_. _Yeoja_ bernama Huang Zi Tao sedang latihan rutin. Menjaga kelangsingan dengan menari ballet. Ia sudah mengenakan _tanktop_ putih dan _leggings_ hitam. _Pointe Shoes_ membalut cantik di kedua kakinya.

Musik klasik, _Prelude from Cello no.1 in G major_ berdentang ke seluruh ruangan. Hanya ada Tao dan sang instruktur, _Madam Elizabeth_yang dikirimkan khusus dari Perancis untuk Tao seorang. Dahulu Tao dan Jongin pernah berpartisipasi ke perancis untuk pertunjukkan tunggal seorang _ballerina_ muda, _Hyoyeon_. Pertunjukkan itu cukup memukau para Parisian atas keindahan tarian balet dari _ballerina_-_ballerina_ asal negeri ginseng itu.

"_Tourner. Aller. Galop. Bon, Juste comme ça._"—_Spin. Hop. Gallop. Yes, Just like that_.

Begitulah _Madam Elizabeth_ menginstruksi Tao membuat beberapa _routine_ ballet membuatnya begitu indah ketika menarinya. Tao berlari kecil, dan memutar dengan satu kaki. Kemudian mendarat, berpose. Tao mengatur nafasnya yang sejak tadi terburu-buru. Sementara, _Madam Elizabeth_ bertepuk tangan takjub pada Tao yang menari dengan indah.

"_Très bien, bravo._" kata Madam Elizabeth dalam bahasa perancis-nya.

"_Merci, Madam Elizabeth,_" lirih Tao tersenyum padanya.

"_You should participate to the tournament,_" usul si instruksi professional itu.

"_Non,_ _I prefer to concertrate my career as model_," tolak Tao lembut.

Ketokan pintu memotong pembicaraan mereka. _Kang in_ masuk dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"_Miss Tao, invited you to afternoon tea is already served_," ucap Kangin.

"Baik. Aku akan segera ke sana, Kangin-_ahjussi_," balas Tao, "_Tell him, to give me 15 minutes,_"

Kangin permisi undur diri dan meninggalkan Tao di ruangan.

"_I think, it's time to dismiss the class. See you next week, Tao_," Madam Elizabeth memeluk badan ramping Tao.

Setelah Madam Elizabeth beranjak pergi dari ruang latihan. Tao membereskan peralatannya dan bergegas untuk menikmati _afternoon tea_ dengan seseorang yang mencoba mengetuk pintu hatinya. Tao tidak ingin ia terlihat lusuh dan berantakan akibat latihannya tadi. Ia pun bergegas mandi dan berdandan sedikit. Ia terburu-buru karena ia hanya memiliki waktu 15 menit untuk menemui Kris. Ia mengambil _maxi dress_ berwarna abu-abu polos dan mengganti _pointe shoes_-nya tadi dengan _flat shoes_ polos. Karena ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu, rambutnya diikat _messy bun_.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju _gazebo_ yang terletak di taman belakang dan menghadap danau kecil. Saat ia melihat Kris sedang menikmati angin sore dengan memainkan biolanya. Seketika Tao terbius akan suara yang diciptakan oleh Kris. Ia menatap kagum dari jauh permainan Kris.

_Vilvadi—Four Season_.

Terdengar tragis, tetapi terlalu _passionate_.

Tao pun menghampiri Kris dan duduk di pinggir _gazebo_. Tao bingung kenapa Kris tidak menyadari keberadaannya. _Ah_. Ternyata telinganya sedang di sumpel dengan _earphone_ _beats _putih kesayangannya. Kangin menghampiri Tao, menawarkan teh apa yang akan ingin di minum oleh Tao.

"_Jasmine tea_ saja," jawab Tao.

Di _gazebo_ tersebut sudah ada meja kecil yang ditata rapi 3 tingkat set yang menata berbagai macam _scone_, potongan _sandwich_, dan kue kecil. Dan tidak lupa juga sepoci _jasmine tea_ siap dihidangkan.

Begitu, Kris selesai memainkan biolanya. Ia menggeluarkan salah satu _earphone_-nya dan menoleh ke arah Tao yang menyeruput tehnya dengan nikmat.

"Oh, kau sudah di sini, Tao-_er_ ?" tanya Kris.

"Belum lama, _ge_,"

"Jadi, bagaimana latihan baletnya ?"

"Biasa saja, _ge_,"

"Kau jawabnya begitu sekali, _hm_ ?" Kris duduk di sebelah Tao dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya.

Tao terkekeh, "Maaf… Tadi permainan biolamu bagus,"

"Maksudmu, _Vilvadi—Four Season_ ?"

Tao menggangguk lucu.

"Ini bahan persiapaan aku dan Yixing untuk nilai di kelas Henry-_laoshi_. Tapi kau tahu ternyata lagu ini tidak segampang yang kukira. Banyak not yang rumit. Kenapa sih Yixing tidak memilih _Beethoven_ atau _Chopin _ saja ? Mentang-mentang dia sudah jago. Dasar,"

Tao kembali terkekeh melihat sang naga menggerutu karena si _unicorn_ membeli cobaan yang cukup berat. Kris hanya menyukai permainan biola, namun tidak ia tekuni. Tao menaruh cangkir bercorak mawar itu di pinggir _gazebo_, dan menggecup kilat pipi Kris.

"_Mwo_ ?" kejut Kris.

"Tapi aku suka permainan biola-mu," ucap Tao.

Kris meyeringai, "Aku juga suka jika kau memujiku,"

Tao tersipu malu. Jantungnya mulai berdetak keras. Sebelum-sebelumnya, ia tidak merasa begini.

"_Well, even it's a very short time. But I think—no, I do love you, Panda,_" ucap Kris menatap Tao penuh arti.

Tao terdiam, ia memastikan jika ia tidak salah dengar. _Namja_ asal Kanada itu telah menyatakan cinta padanya. Ia berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang didebuk layaknya Chanyeol mendebuk drum kesayangannya.

"_I think, I also have same feeling with you, Dragon,"_ balas Tao malu-malu.

Mendengar itu, Kris memeluk _yeoja_ asal Qingdao itu sayang. Memeluknya sebagai tanda terima kasih karena selama ini, perasaannya tidak sia-sia. Kris menatapnya, dan mencium bibir _peach_ milik Tao. Tao sendiri pun tidak menolak ciuman itu. _And_ _like she expected, a kiss tastes like sugar_.

Kini kedua sejoli Luhan dan Sehun memasuki sebuah butik milik kedua orang tua Sehun yaitu _A Shinee_, dimana butik ini sudah mejalar luas ke seluruh kota besar di dunia. Karena pasangan perancang busana, _Oh Taemin_ dan _Son—atau Oh Naeun_ sebelum mereka menikah pun karyanya sudah terjual laku oleh musisi papan atau artis Hollywood lainnya. Apakah Sehun menyusul karier kedua orangtuanya ? Sebetulnya, Sehun sendiri selalu membantu kedua orang tuanya dalam membuat sketsa, jika ia ada waktu senggang. Namun, kedua orang tuanya tidak memaksakan kalau Sehun harus menjadi penerus mereka.

"_Omo,_ selamat datang, _Sehun-ah_," sapa Victoria selaku _receptionist_ dan seketarisbutik tersebut, "Tumben kau datang ke sini membawa—_Omo_! Cantik sekali gadis ini,"

Sehun mempererat rangkulannya dengan Luhan, "Kenalkan. Ini pacarku, _Xi Luhan_. Luhan-_noona_, ini Victoria-_noona_ selaku seketaris kedua orang tua-ku,"

Luhan menggulurkan tangan kecilnya, "Luhan _imnida_,"

"Ah, Victoria. Senang bertemu denganmu," wanita _Chinese _itu tersenyum pada Luhan.

"_Noona_, tolong bantu _Luhannie_-_noona_ berdandan. Hari ini aku dan Luhan akan bertemu dengan _umma_. Dan aku minta tolong sekali, rias _Luhannie_ seperti layaknya tipe idaman _umma_. _Arasseo_ ?" suruh Sehun.

Victoria menggangguk mengerti, "_Ne, arasseo_. Mari Luhan-_ssi_, saya tuntun anda…"

Begitu Victoria menuntun Luhan masuk ke dalam butik lebih dalam. Sehun menghela nafas lega, dan duduk di sofa yang ada di butik. Ia menggambil asal majalah _fashion_ yang ditumpuk rapi di meja tamu. Dan ia melihat teman sekelasnya, Tao menjadi _cover girl_ di beberapa majalah yang ada di meja. Ia menggangguk setuju, memang _yeoja_ itu cocok menjadi model _fashion_. Ia pun menaruh kembali majalah tersebut dan tiba-tiba teringat dirinya masih dengan seragam sekolah. Telapak tangannya mendarat mulus di wajahnya. Ia beranjak dan menepuk tangannya sebagai memanggil salah satu karyawan SPG di butik tersebut.

"_Ne_, apa yang bisa saya bantu, tuan muda ?" tanya karyawan tersebut.

"Bawakan satu setelan _blazer, _kemeja putih, dan celana bahan." Perintah Sehun.

Karyawan menggangguk mengerti dan pergi untuk menggambil pesanan Sehun. Kurang dari 5 menit. Karyawan tersebut kembali membawa apa yang diinginkan Sehun. Merasa bangga menjadi putra tunggal dari pasangan perancang busana, karena bisa menggambil secara gratis beberapa mahakarya orang tuanya.

"Terima kasih banyak," Sehun menggambil _hanger_ pakaian yang dimintanya dan masuk ke _fitting room_.

Sial untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka harus berteduh di halte bus sebelum mereka sampai di apartemen mewah milik keluarga Byun. Baekhyun sejak dari tadi merasa sebal dengan hujan yang tidak kunjung reda. Perutnya sudah berteriak minta makan. Tubuhnya mengigil, walau ia bersembunyi di dalam jas almameter Chanyeol—dengan kata lain, Chanyeol sedang _back hug_ Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendengus kesal, akhirnya melepaskan jasnya dan menutupi kepala Baekhyun.

"_Mwoya_ ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"_Kayaknya_, kita harus lari deh. Lagipula, apartemen-mu hanya beberapa blok dari sini," usul Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggangguk setuju. Dengan memegang tangan Baekhyun erat-erat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berlari sambil tertawa kecil, karena mengganggap kelakuan mereka sekarang seperti anak kecil. Mereka membiarkan tetesan hujan membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka. Namun, entah dari mana alunan musik _jazz_ terdengar di telinga mereka. Langkah kaki Chanyeol terhenti, membuat Baekhyun juga berhenti.

_"The first time I fell in love was long ago  
I didn't know how to give my love at all,"_

Chanyeol menggulurkan tangannya pada sang diva, "_May I ?_"

Baekhyun mendengus pelan dan tersenyum, "_Just once,_"

_ "The next time I settled for what felt so close  
But without romance, you're never gonna fall"_

Keduanya berlalut dalam lagu _'The Last Time—Eric Benet_' sebuah lagu bagaimana terakhir kalinya si pelaku jatuh cinta. Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, saat Baekhyun bernyanyi '_Just Once—James Ingram'_ bersama Jongdae saat festival musik di sekolah mereka. Baekhyun belum merasakan jatuh cinta, toh ia selalu menutup rapat pintu hatinya bagi para _namja_.

"_After everything I've learned  
Now it's finally my turn  
This is the last time I'll fall in love"_

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggangkat tinggi-tinggi tubuh sang Diva, berputar perlahan seperti adegan balet. Tangan Chanyeol kini memegang pinggang Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan Baekhyun di hempaskan ke atas langit. Awalnya, ia membenci hujan. Tapi ia mulai menyukainya.

_"The first time we walked under that starry sky  
There was a moment when everything was clear  
And I didn't need to ask or even wonder why  
Because each question is answered when your near"_

"WOOOOH !" seru Baekhyun menikmati tetesan hujan.

Chanyeol menatap senang, perilaku Baekhyun yang menikmati hujan tersebut.

"_Noona _!"

"Apa ?!"

"Coba panggil aku dengan oppa ?" ucap Chanyeol iseng.

"Eh ?" perlahan pipi Baekhyun menjadi panas.

"Ayo~ Coba dulu,"

"Turunkan aku dulu, _pabbo_," bantah Baekhyun.

Perlahan Chanyeol menurunkan badan Baekhyun. Lalu, keduanya saling menatap. Bertatapan. Merasakan kupu-kupu mengelitik perut mereka masing-masing.

_"And I'm wise enough to know  
When a miracle unfolds  
This is the last time I'll fall in love"_

"Coba katakan," ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun terdiam, "O-oppa,"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Mulai sekarang, panggil _oppa_. Aku ingin dipanggil sayang oleh-mu, _noona_."

Baekhyun merasakan sensasi yang berbeda. Sensasi yang selalu dideskripsikan di dalam buku novel kesukaannya. Tentang si A menyukai B dengan merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun. Apa mungkin ia menyukai Chanyeol ? Memang betul _namja _itu selalu menyebalkan, tetapi banyak sisi yang membuatnya suka pada Chanyeol. Tidak buruk, kalau bisa memiliki pengalaman bercinta. Toh, ia juga merasa Chanyeol sayang padanya. Tunggu dulu—sayang ? Baekhyun menjadi penasaraan apakah benar Chanyeol mencintai bukan menyayangi atau justru Chanyeol hanya menyayanginya sebagai _noona_-nya. Ia harus memastikannya.

_"Now don't hold back, just let me know  
Could I be moving much too fast or way too slow  
'Cause all of my life, I've waited for this day  
To find that once in a lifetime this is it, I'll never be the same"_

"_Oppa,_"

"_Hm ?"_

Baekhyun mendongak, melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"_Oppa… Saranghae_," bisik Baekhyun.

Karena derasnya hujan, Chanyeol tidak bisa mendengar bisikkan Baekhyun.

"_Mwo_ ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"_You'll never know what it's taken me to say these words  
And now that I've said them, they could never be enough  
As far as I can see, there's only you and only me_"

"_Oppa, jeongmal saranghae_,"—kata yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun menyatakan cintanya pada teman sekelasnya Park Chanyeol.

1.

2.

3.

4.

4 kedipan mata Chanyeol untuk memastikan ini bukan mimpi.

"_OMONA ! BYUNBAEK NOONA, JINJJA !?_" seru Park Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya yeoja di depannya.

"Hahaha. _Ani, _aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Baekhyun begitu mendengar tanggapan Chanyeol.

"Tidak."

Chanyeol mencengkram kedua tangan Baekhyun, ditaruhnya ke dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa merasakan detak jantung Chanyeol yang begitu kencang dan cepat.

"Inilah perasaanku, Byun Baekhyun," jelas Chanyeol, "Aku sudah lama mencintaimu. Aku sudah lama bersabar agar kau menoleh padaku. Jangan katakan bercanda pada perasaanmu sendiri, karena itu akan menyakitiku. _Jeongmal—Jeongmal saranghae_, _Baekhyun_-_ah_. Lihat aku,"

_"This is the last time I'll fall in love  
Last time I'll fall in love"_

Mata Baekhyun terpaku pada mata Chanyeol seolah terhipnotis. Sekali, ya, untuk sekali lagi. Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol, kedua kakinya ia jinjit. Kepala Chanyeol sedikit diturunkan. Dan _voila_, mereka kembali masuk ke dalam ciuman kecil dengan sedikit lumatan.

"_The last time I'll fall in love,"_

TBC

HOREEEEEE ! 2 PASANGAN JADIAN ! HOREEEE !

X"DD Terima kasih yang masih setia dengan FF saya ini. Aduh terharu… HunHan sudah dapet feelnyaaa :"D hehehe… Akhirnya, akhirnya ! Terus ChanBaek dan KrisTao karena banyak yg dukung, jadi saya percepat proses pacarannya. Sebenarnya mau dilanjutin… cuman berhubung besok harus bangun pagi, buat latihan konser jadi diriku lanjutin besok lagi… Jadi chapter besok… chapter sebelum aku semi hiatus karena UAS kampus. Jangan sedih nanti tak lanjutin.

OH YA, SELAMAT TAHUN BARU – HAPPY NEW YEAR CHINGUDEUL !

Semoga yang ikut global audition bisa lolos bersama-sama, amin…

BERIKUT ADALAH PREVIEW CHAPTER BESOK.

"_Noona kan barista, ada rekomendasi kopi yang melambangkan cinta ?"_

_"Mama masih belum percaya kalau kalian pacaran. Coba ciuman,"_

_"BYUN TAEHYUNG, BYUN DAEHYUN. MATI KALIAN !"_

_"Gwaenchana, xing. Aku di sini… Jangan menangis… Jangan dengarkan mereka._"

"_Noona, kajja ! Sebelum kita terlambat,"_

Tetap baca dan review ya…

_Thankyou so much, annyeong !_

_Xoxo_

_Lin._


End file.
